Once You Leave You're Never Gone
by ksjf2012
Summary: SEQUEL to bakery girl...sorry for confusion I loved the comments and ideas from the last one and i hope i put in what everyoen wanted. I am always open to more ideas so don't be strangers! A fair warning...some nasty language and probably really bad scenes. I'm a sick twisted girl, so sorry if it gets bad. :( Oh and its not a slash...just going to be focused on Kendall and Logan
1. Chapter 1

"I really wish you would tell me what's on your mind." He continued to look out the window as he drove down the highway, not saying a word. "You're scaring me." He let out a small chuckle and gripped the steering wheel. I sighed and looked out my side window. It was too hot and sticky and the A/C was not helping for some reason. I pushed the little button on the door and watched my window roll down. I was automatically hit with a burst of fresh autumn wind that whipped my hair around furiously. I smiled and laud my head back, happily content. But as soon as the fresh air hit my face and let em cool down it was gone. I watched the window get rolled up and turned to Kendall. "I liked the fresh air." He only pointed to the little knob to control the A/C and I frowned and turned away from him. "You're being a jerk."

"No I'm not. It's stupid to have the air on with the windows down." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Don't act like a child."

"Shut up." I continued to stare out my window and he sighed. We remained quiet the rest of the way until he pulled off the highway and we stopped at a red light. He shut off the A/C and rolled down both our windows. I finally glanced over at him and he was staring at me, face blank, one hand gripping the wheel.

"Let me see it again." I rolled my eyes and reached down picking up my purse, and digging through it until I felt the paper. I pulled it out and roughly put it in his waiting hand. I threw my purse back down on the ground between my feet and sat back closing my eyes. "So…this is real now…" I shook my head and tried nit bashing his face into the wheel.

"It's been real for the past five months."

"No I know…but now…" I turned to him opening my eyes and he was looking at the picture eyebrows pulled together. "Now I get to actually see…her." It all clicked in my head at that point and I smiled.

"Yeah babe…you're going to be a dad. To a little baby girl." He looked up at me and smiled back.

"In my entire life I never thought, ever, that I'd be a dad." I reached out and he handed me the picture and I quickly took his hand. "That little girl is going to have the worst luck with keeping a boyfriend." I snorted and he squeezed my hand. "You know how like, TV and movies show the over protected dads, who threaten to shoot the boys?" I nodded and he grinned. "That's going to be me, except it won't be an empty threat." I groaned and he laughed, driving down the all too familiar street. "So…were telling them today?"

"Well we did just come from the doctors, they will want to know. Especially James and Abs." He nodded and stopped in front of my old house which had 4 cars already parked out front. I sighed and he killed the engine. "I have to pee so bad." He laughed and quickly got out walking around the front and sticking the keys in his pockets. I unbuckled my seat belt and smiled down at my little bump on my belly. My door opened and one of his hands moved over my back, while the other grabbed one of mine and helped me down. My feet touched the ground and I gripped his hand while he grabbed my purse, and shut the door. We walked up to the front door hand in hand, while he held my purse and I held the picture. Even before we walked up the front steps the door was opened and James and Carlos were standing in the way.

"Well? Am I going to have a niece or nephew?" I smiled at James as we walked up the steps and put the picture in his face. Carlos peered over his shoulder. "I don't see anything."

"Then wait tell I give birth." I pushed between him and Carlos and walked in the house hearing Kendall sigh and start to explain the picture. Abbey was walking out of the kitchen, drinking a glass of wine, looking all skinny, and cute. "And you. Drinking with 2% body fat. Your mean." She almost spit out her drink from laughter and I stomped my foot. She giggled and walked to me, hugging me tight.

"When you get this kid out I'll work out with you so you can get your hot body back." I pushed her away and she smiled bright.

"What are you saying? I don't look hot now?" Her smile fell and she stumbled over words, trying to cover up. "Shut up and show me the food." She nodded and turned quick walking me out to the kitchen. I walked right to the bag of Cheetos on the counter. "What is James making for dinner?"

"Pizza, upon your request." I gave her a dirty look and she smiled. I heard cheering and then running. James and Carlos ran in and hugged around me, crushing the Cheetos. I groaned and James kissed my head.

"I'm going to have a niece!"

"It's a girl?!" I gently pushed them away and forced a smile. Abbey hugged Kendall tight who set my purse down and smiled over at me. I smiled back and put another handful of Cheetos in my mouth.

"So beautiful with an orange face." I flipped him off and he blew me a kiss.

"What did I miss?" I turned and watched Logan walk in form the back patio. I could smell cigarette smoke and turned away quick.

"We're having a girl." Logan walked to Kendall quick giving him a bro hug everyone around, all smiles. When Logan turned to me I look down at the bag of chips and he sighed.

"Come on, I cant give you a hug?" I shook my head and heard more than one sigh.

"Babe come on." I looked up ad raised an eyebrow at Kendall, who put his hands on his hips shaking his head. "I thought you were over this?" I opened my mouth to start a fight but was stopped.

"Okay…" Abbey got between me, and…everyone else and put her hands up. "Leave her alone she's pregnant. Besides her and I have already talked, no one else needs to bring it up alright?" I glared at Kendall, pissed that for once, he wasn't on my side. Abbey sighed and walked to Logan, kissing his cheek and whispering something in his ear. I glared at him and he walked out, without saying a word. Carlos quickly followed out, and then so did Kendall. I put my bag of Cheetos on the counter and turned to James.

"So I date Kendall, and you almost kill him, she starts dating Logan, who is practically ten times worse than Kendall, and you pat him on the back?" They both sighed and James walked to the oven, with me following.

"Here's the difference. Logan has never once put his hands on her." I laughed and put my left palm in his face. He lightly shoved it away and put on an oven mitt. He opened the over and slowly pulled out a big pizza. I turned and looked at her, shaking my head.

"You actually like him? He's a pig and an asshole and you could do way better than that."

"I guess I could say the same thing about you." She shot back, her voice sassy and irritated. "I never judged you for being with Kendall, so why are you doing it to me?"

"Cause I've seen the kind of guy Logan is!" I stepped toward her. "He is not a good guy Abbey!"

"And Kendall's fucking heaven sent right?" I crossed my arms and pouted. "Just stay out of my love life and I'll stay out of yours." She turned quick and walked out hitting her heels hard onto the hard wood floor. I turned to James who was leaning against the counter by the stove staring at me.

"What?" He remained motionless and quiet and I sighed grabbing my bag of Cheetos again. "Let em guess…I'm a hypocrite?"

"Kinda." I threw a Cheeto at him and he caught it tossing it in his mouth. "Dude…I have learned I can't tell either of you who to date because you just get pregnant." I looked into the bag grabbing more and he laughed. "And you really should give Logan a chance."

"Maybe in hell…" He groaned and grabbed my arm walking me out to the living room and setting me on the couch next to Kendall. I avoided looking at Abbey who was sitting on Logan's lap, both of which were staring at me. I leaned on Kendall's shoulder and Carlos and James walked out into the kitchen.

"So have you thought of any names?" I glared at Abbey and she gave em a pleading look and I smiled.

"We were thinking Logan. It's a really pretty girl name." Kendall groaned next to me and Abbey rolled her eyes. But Logan smiled bright at me.

"So is cunt." Abbey jumped off his lap and glared down at me. Kendall stood up quick and groaned again.

"Okay that's it!" Logan stared up at him. "I don't care anymore! You two want to hate each other fine, but do not do it around me or Abbey!" I looked at the floor and Kendall walked out, going into the kitchen. Abbey followed right behind him and I was left alone with Logan. I glanced up at him and he leaned forward on his knees.

"what gives? Why am I not good enough for your sister?" I laughed and set my bag of chips down.

"You're not good enough for the whores you use to sleep with Logan."

"Oh so this is about who I used to be."

"Used to? You're still that guy! Admit it, you're not looking for a serious relationship with her. You're just trying to get it in, and then be done with it!" He stood up fast and I got up slowly, my bump getting in the way.

"You have no idea what kind of relationship I have with her!" I was actually pretty surprised neither James or Kendall was coming out to tell him to stop yelling at me. "You don't care about your sisters feelings, and if you did you would ask her about them! I have tried and tried to make things right with you, but every time I do I get put down and called an asshole or a dick! So I give up! Does that make you happy?!" I looked down at the floor and he sighed walking in front of me. He made his way across the living room to the front door. "Tell your sister I'll call her." I looked up in time to see him walk out and slam the door. I jumped at the noise and felt really bad. I sighed and walked to the door opening it up again. I walked out letting the door shut softly behind me and stopped. Logan was standing on the bottom step looking at three guys walking up to the house.

"Logan Mitchell. I knew I'd find you here. Let me guess Kendall and Carlos are here too right?" I walked slowly next to Logan who was extremely tense and radiating off anger.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was dark and scary but for some reason the other three guys scared me more.

"Aw that's not a way to treat your guest Logie bear." One of the guys, in the middle pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, put it between his lips and lit it, shoving his pack and the lighter back in pocket. He inhaled some of the smoke while getting right in front of Logan. When he exhaled he blew it all over Logan's face and I turned away waving it. "Who's the babe?" I turned back quick and he was grinning at me. Logan moved quickly and stood in front of me. I couldn't really understand that but didn't object.

"What are you doing here?" The guy sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Word on the street is you Kendall and Carlos are out of the game." I saw Logan's back tense up and I slowly reached down grabbing his arm. "We just want to make it clear that, no one ever just gets out. Sure, you're not being the cold blooded killing, drug dealers anymore, but you still have some people to answer to. We won't take kindly to someone running their mouth. You know that Logan." The guy inhaled some more.

"Get back in the house Beth." I squeezed Logan's arm and the guy turned ot me, scrunched his eyebrows, and cocked his head.

"Holy shit. This…this is Elizabeth Diamond? This is the girl Kendall was fucking?" I put my head down and hid behind Logan. "Well…I must say…she looks a little young for Kendall's old ass. I'm surprised she's still around him." I looked up quick and heard the front door open, but didn't turn to see them. "And congratulations on the baby. I hope it's happy and healthy." I clutched onto Logan's shirt quickly and he laughed looking over us. "Speak of the Devil and he appears." Before I knew it Kendall was beside Logan fists clenched down at his sides.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The guy smiled and Kendall and flicked ashes off his cigarette.

"Just giving a warning to Loges, and congratulating your beautiful mom to be." Kendall stepped forward but Logan stopped him. "We'll be seeing you guys around. Enjoy the rest of your night." They all turned and walked slowly to a black car. Once they were all in and down the street Kendall turned quick and gave a death glare to Logan.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I let go of Logan who shook his head.

"I didn't tell him anything Kendall. He saw her stomach!" I quickly put one arm under my belly and the other over it. I walked next to Kendall who turned ot me, and softened automatically.

"Who were they?" He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder and ran It up tell it was softly cradling the back of my neck.

"They used to be…" He tenured to Logan who I saw shrug. "They use to work with us. In a sense they were our business partners. A few years back, we split ways. Mark, the guy smoking, he wanted to run things a little differently. He wanted to involve the Mob, expand our Empire he said, and both Logan and I were extremely against it for obvious reasons." He turned back to Logan. "So now that he's reappearing I assume we have a few problems?"


	2. Chapter 2: Back

As long as she's asleep, I can think peacefully and rest my mind. As soon as those eyes open and she lets out the usual, uncomfortable sigh, I have to turn into superman, which I don't mind.

"Are you awake?" I can't help the smile going across my face. I turn my head slightly and watched her sit up slowly one hand on her belly.

"Of course babe. You need something?"

"Can you get this kid to stop stepping on my bladder?" I laughed and sat up slowly rubbing her back. "I would love some mashed potatoes actually."

"You have the weirdest cravings." I shook my head and got out of bed, not caring how cold the ground was. "I'll be back." I only saw her nod as she slowly walked to the bathroom. As I walked down the stairs I could hear her faintly singing and it made me smile.

I couldn't forget about what happened tonight with her and Logan, or with Mark being back, but right now, everything seemed right, it would feel wrong to dwell on it. So I flicked the lights on in the kitchen and got out the package of instant mashed potatoes and some milk and butter. As I started cooking them, stirring occasionally like the directions said I heard her walk down the stairs slowly, probably looking like a penguin. When I turned, there she was waddling over to me. I laughed and raised and arm as she sighed giving em a dirty look, and colliding into my body.

"You have no idea how cute you look when you walk now. Your tummies so big…it's adorable."

"Yeah it's going to be real cute when I sit on you, two months from now." All I could do was laugh because I didn't think that was really going to do much damage. "So…can I ask you something."

"Anything." She looked up, wrapping her arms around my body and sighed.

"Why would Mark need to warn Logan and what people does he still have to answer to?" I looked down at the stove and shook my head.

"It wasn't just to Logan. I know you think the worst of him, but I don't think this is Logan's fault." She rolled her eyes and put her head on my chest. "Seriously…look when we parted ways with him and his guys, Carlos was really against it. He thought the more people we had on our side the better, but Logan and I wouldn't have any of that. If anything, I think Carlos went and found Mark and wants back in with him." I turned off the stove and quickly put some butter and milk in the pan, stirring until it all mashed well together. "Carlos even told us, when we decided we were done, he wasn't. That he wanted to keep doing this."

"SO now Mark wants both of you guys to come back too?" I nodded and she sighed pushing away and walking to the table. "And Abbey really is safe with Logan?"

"Babe you have got to drop that shit. You sound like how James was with me." She looked down at the hands in her lap and I put some mashed potatoes in a bowl grabbing two forks. "Do you remember how pissed you were at him? Don't you think that's how Abbey feels?" She looked up when I sat down next to her and grabbed a fork. "And honestly I trust Logan with your life so yes; I do believe she is safe with him." She gave me a weird look and put a forkful of potatoes in her mouth. "And maybe if you have a nice friendly conversation about you're fears and doubts with your sister, maybe you guys can understand each other. Tomorrow you're having that…girl day. Talk to her then, and just to ease your mind, I'll talk with Logan." She sighed and nodded eating more potatoes and I sat back sighing out, confident I made a breakthrough with her.

When the next day rolled around and Logan's car pulled up with him and Abbey in it, I was happy Beth was in the shower so I could talk to both of them, by myself. When they walked in, they had their hands locked together both huge smiles on their faces. I offered some coffee and they followed me out to the kitchen.

"Okay we have some awesome news." I raised an eyebrow and Abbey turned to Logan, excitement leaking out of every pore. Logan chuckled and turned to me.

"Were moving in together." I smiled and nodded handing them their cups of coffee.

"That's great guys. When?"

"In a week. We've got to pack and shit still but, then we'll move into our house." Logan kissed her head and I nodded. "And my brother already said he'd help and I'd ask you and Beth but I doubt she'll even care." I sighed and walked them to the table.

"Okay here's the deal. Your sister has a little bit of trust issues with Logan." Logan looked down at Abbey sighed. "She just wants to know that you're safe and will be taken care of. She thought she lost you once. DO you know what it does to her to know that her little sister is dating a hardcore, ex criminal?" They both loosened up, and looked at their coffee. "I get it alright…you guys are in love, just…just try to be a little more conscientious about how she feels. Please? You're my best friend Logan and I want you happy, but that is the women carrying my child and the cunt calling has got to stop." He looked up and I could tell he felt bad. "And Abbey I know we haven't really had a chance to sit down and get to know each other, but your family." She looked up and smiled and I sighed. I heard the water get shut off upstairs and smiled.

An hour later Logan and I were sitting in his Benz outside a house. Across the street was another house that neither of us, knew who was in it.

"You know, we told the girls and James we were done with this." I laughed and sat back raising a foot and putting it on his dash. "Dude, just got this car cleaned." I kept my foot up and he sighed looking back out at the house.

"I don't' feel comfortable with them knowing about Elizabeth. And what's going to happen when they found out about Abbey?" He turned quick and I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on man. You used to think like them. You can't tell me, they wouldn't do anything to either of them to get to us. Especially if Carlos…"

"Kendall don't." I looked around him at the house and he shook his head. "I have a serious problem thinking that he would do that to us."

"You have defiantly softened. You never used to be that naive." He sighed, loudly and I glanced at him. "So it's just some kind of coincidence Mark knew where we were last night? Or that he knew who Beth was?" He looked out the front windshield and I chuckled running a hand through my hair. "I didn't think so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the front door open. As I watched it all happen, I felt the blood in my body freeze and the anger I was feeling, was replaced with absolute fury. I don't think I was actually believing it myself when I said it but seeing him, walk out, sticking a wad of cash into his pocket, just sent em over the edge. I heard Logan curse under his breath and then sighed. We watched Carlos get in his car, not even noticing us. When he drove off, both of us watching him still, we both sighed out, at the same time. Logan sat back and turned to me.

"Now what do we do?" I breathed out hard and buckled my seatbelt back on and pulled out my phone.

"Now we get some old friends together, and deal with him."

When Carlos's apartment door opened, Logan and I stayed seated until he turned on the light. He had mail in his hand, and didn't even look up. When he tossed it on his dining room table and finally looked up, he froze. Logan leaned forward in the chair resting his elbows on the table. I leaned back into the cupboards and relaxed. I never thought ever, it would come to this. Carlos, our best friend, the guy we trusted with our lives, betrayed us, and ruined everything.

"Guys? What…what are you doing here?" Logan stood up slowly and walked around the table so he was face to face with Carlos. Carlos looked over Logan's shoulder at me and put my hands in my lap, looking down.

"What did you tell Mark?"

"No….you have it wrong Logan! I didn't tell him anything!" I closed my eyes. I had never heard Carlos sound so pathetic. It was the typical lien thought. Anyone who messed with us, and was caught doing so, would always try to deny it, right away. It never ended well for those people.

"How did he know about Beth?" I looked up and Carlos was staring at me.

"You guys have to believe me. I didn't tell him shit about Beth or Abbey. All I said was you guys were done, and out, and that I still wanted in. That's all!"

"so you find nothing wrong with working for him, after everything we've been through?" He turned to Logan and I slowly slid off the counter. "Carlos you need to get out of this now. We cannot protect you, if something, God forbid happens! Mark is not a good guy, worse than us and you know that!" I walked over to them and Carlos shook his head.

"You guys don't understand! I can't just give it up that easily, alright. I don't have a girl! I'm nto going to be a dad. I have nothing to give it up for!"

"what about us?!" I shoved him by his shoulder and he looked up at me. I got in his face and clenched my jaw. "What happened to that bullshit about us being brothers. Forever? You can't give it up for us?" His face softened and looked down.

"Carlos back out now. Give him back his money, and get out. Kendall and I can help you, but only if you stay away from him!" Carlos slowly looked up and my phone rang. I quickly pulled it off, and declined the call without looking at the number. I put back in my pocket and Logan sighed. "Please Carlos. We'll set you up with a pretty girl, and help you get your life back on track. You just have to…" He was cut short hearing my phone ringing again, and this time I just let it ring, continuously. When it stopped, Logan shook his head. "Please Carlos." He glanced between us and finally sighed and nodded looking down.

"Alright…I'll…I'll stop." Both Logan and I sighed in relief and we smiled big at him. The silence broke with Logan's phone ringing and he pulled it out, saw a picture of Abbey, smiled and answered.

"Hey baby girl…what? No you need to slow down…what's wrong?" My heart did a few flips and I quickly pulled out my phone. The calls I ignored were from Abbey. I looked over at him and his face changed to pale quick. His mouth hung open and he closed his eyes. "Yeah…okay we'll be there in two minutes." He hung up and looked down at the ground.

"what's wrong?" He put his phone in his pocket and glanced up at me.

"Elizabeth fell…on her back. They just got back from a lunch and Beth was walking up the steps, and she slipped on the first one. She fell hard on her back and…she's having bad pains in her stomach. Abbey called 911 and they just got to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 3: Fault and Friends

"When is Kendall getting here?" She squeezed my hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"Logan said they'd' be here right away. I'm sorry…sweetie he'll be here." I closed my eyes and felt the shooting pain in my back once again. I had only been sitting here for two minutes but it was two minutes too long. I was scared. I had heard what happens to pregnant women who fall. They usually miscarry. That thought alone kept running through my mind and it made me cry. "I'm going to go find a doctor." I opened my eyes quick and squeezed her hand.

"No please just stay with me…until Kendall gets here…please Abbey." She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and with her free hand wiped away some tears. Another shot of pain tore through my back and I let out a small sob.

"I need to get you a doctor this is ridiculous…" I slowly nodded and as she turned letting go of my hand, the door burst open and Kendall ran to the other side of my bed. I tried sitting up, so I could put myself in his arms, but my back would not let me move.

"What happened?" He was gently holding my face, wiping off the tears and I tried to talk btu no words came out.

"She said she was going to go change and I walked away from her. I was just in the kitchen when I heard a thump…" I could see the fear in Kendall's eyes turn to pure rage. He turned to Abbey who was still by my side and shook his head.

"I wasn't asking you. I think you've done enough here." I looked quick to see my sister fall apart and Kendall turned back to me.

"Let's go get some coffee Abs." Logan gently pulled on her arm and I was very grateful for Logan at the moment. When they walked out, I turned to back to Kendall who continued to wipe the tears.

"This isn't her fault."

"Yes. It is." His answer was quick and very angry. "She should have walked with you, not turn around and walk up the stairs by yourself."

"Because God forbid I do something for myself." He let go of me quick and sighed raising his eyebrows. "I don't want to fight and when I get out of here you are apologizing to her."

"Good luck with that one." I wiped my own tears and as much as I didn't want to admit at this time because he made me mad, just him being here made me feel better. "What has the doctor said?"

"I haven't seen one yet." He sighed and started pacing beside my bed. He opened his mouth, to no doubt say something else to piss me off but was stopped with the door opening.

"So sorry Miss Diamond. I was going over your paperwork and saw something very interesting. Oh…" He stopped seeing Kendall who gave him a dirty look. "I'm sorry sir, only family."

"He's the father." The doctor turned to me and smiled.

"My apologies sir." Kendall turned away from him, hands on his hips, stress just oozing from his body. "Well I have fantastic news for you. Your baby and you are fine. It seems when you fell your back slightly twisted. No serious harm was done, and it only effected the baby on the impact. Where is the pain now?" Kendall was by my side quickly, and grabbed my hand.

"Just in my back." He nodded and sat on a little roll stool and rolled over to me.

"Yes the pain will be there for the next couple of days and I can prescribe some pain medicine but it will be a very low dosage because of your baby, so I don't know how effect it actually will be." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Alright well I'm going to prescribe you some, and I want you to only take half of one if it gets completely unbearable. If the pain just is too much altogether come back here." I nodded and he pulled out a pad, writing it down. "I also suggest staying off your feet for a while. And I want you to take that to heart. No more stairs if possible."

"She won't be walking up anymore stairs doc." I squeezed Kendall's hand hard and the doctor laughed and handed him the prescription.

As I laid in bed that night, with Kendall sitting up next to me, looking online for one story houses, I kept thinking about what would have happened if something did go wrong with the baby. Would Kendall even be with me still? Would I mentally be able to handle it, especially after the year I've been through? I eventually lulled myself to sleep, happy Kendall was still by my side.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" He shook his head smiling and I sat back squeezing his hand. "If it has anything to do with food you're a smart man."

"Of course there will be food." I grinned and he squeezed my hand a couple of times. "How you feeling?"

"Like I could run a marathon." He looked over at me one eyebrow raised.

"Well that's good, because that's what were doing." I smiled and he chuckled going back to the road. "Have you heard from your sister?" I shook my head and he nodded.

"Have you heard from Logan?" He shook his head and I looked out my window watching the autumn day drive by. "Do you think she's mad about what happened at the hospital?" He only shrugged his shoulders and the car stopped.

"Were here." He jumped out quick and I saw we were at a park. I slowly got out and heard him moving around in the trunk. When the trunk closed, I turned and saw him holding a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket. "I had a realization the other day that the last time we went on a date…well I killed a guy." I laughed and he walked to me offering his arm so we could link arms. He started walking em and sighed. "So I thought…a perfect day for a picnic, with the perfect girl and the perfect food. SO here we are." He walked us to a shady pot under the tree and while he unfolded the blanket, I held the basket and could faintly smell peanut butter. He definitely knows me well. He gently took the basket from my hands and kissed my cheek before helping me sit down on the blanket.

We sat and talked, mostly about each other and the baby, while we ate. I didn't even realize hours had passed until I was in-between his legs, head on his chest and his hands rubbing my belly and I saw his watch. It was getting colder too and darker. I snuggled back into him and he kissed the top of my head. As I closed my eyes his phone started ringing and both of us groaned quietly. Everything was so perfect until that.

"Hello? Hey Logan…yeah were doing good. Yupp she's fine…what are we doing now? Uhh sit at the park, not doing anything." He chuckled and I laced his free hand with one of mine. "Yeah sure come on down. Okay…see ya buddy." I sighed quietly but he still heard me. "I know you're not his biggest fan but they want to talk to us about something." I nodded and he cleared his throat. "Before they get here…actually this is why I wanted to have this date I wanted to…ask you something." I laughed and sat up, slowly turning towards me.

"Ask away." He gave a half smile that made me melt.

"Will you marry me? I mean…when you were in the hospital, they almost didn't let me see you, because there is nothing holding us together except her." He pointed to my belly and I smiled. "And then when we tell people were having a kid they always look at our left hands, expecting that silver ring. And besides all that…were spending the rest of our lives together, why not make it official?" I laughed and leaned in kissing him softy.

"Such a romantic." He sighed and I nodded. "Of course I'll marry you." He kissed me this time, a little harder and we made out, shamelessly, not caring that we were in a public place. We only pulled away hearing a car pull up and two doors close. I pulled away from him and watched Logan and Abbey walk towards us, hand in hand.

"You guys look like you've been through hell. What have you two been up to all day?" I noticed Abbey avoiding eye contact with Kendall and when Logan sat down, she reluctantly followed him down. We locked eyes but only for a second. She looked down at the blanket and Logan cleared his throat.

"Uhm, well…we just finished moving into our place." My mouth dropped and I stared at Abbey.

"You guys are living together?" They both turned to me and I shook my head. "Why didn't anyone tell me? We would have helped."

"I was going to talk to you about it the night you fell but…didn't." I turned to Kendall and he shook his head. "And you wouldn't be able to help anyway. Not right now."

"I guess…I just wish you would have told me." I turned back to Abbey who was looking between me and Kendall.

"Why so you could bitch and complain about Logan?" I looked down and heard both Kendall and Lgan sigh.

"She is your sister."

"Oh that's right…perfect freaking Kendall comes to the rescue because she can't take care of herself! I told you Logan!" I looked up and watched her stand up and stare down at me. "No matter how bad you think Logan is, he never, ever, tries to control my life! I get that you're pregnant but he doesn't need to watch you 24/7!"

"I obviously have to, if her sister doesn't!" For once, it wasn't Logan and I screaming at each other. "If I was there that night she wouldn't have fallen!"

"Kendall, stop." I put a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off and stood up. He easily towered over her. I sighed and tried pushing myself up. When I almost lost my balance I was caught. By Logan. We locked eyes as he helped me stand up straight. I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"Stop treating her like a poor defenseless little girl Kendall!"

"Who the hell are you, to talk to me about her! You were gone for 5 years of her life!"

"Kendall! Stop!" I got both of them to look at me but all Abbey did was turn away and cross her arms over her chest. "I would really like my sister and fiancé to get along please." Both Logan and Abbey turned to us and Logan smiled wide.

"Congratulations!" I smiled but Abbey just shook her head.

"Oh great now he has another excuse to control you." She turned on her heels and walked away, without turning back. That hurt a lot and an irritated sigh left Kendall.

"Sorry guys…I got to go…I'm really happy for you." He patted Kendall's shoulder and moved into me. I smiled and he kissed my cheek. He ran after Abbey who was already sitting in the car.


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner and A Show

The overhead music hummed in the back of my head and I sipped at my coke. I watched the waitresses in their skimpy little outfits parade around the scores of men but none of them ha my attention. Because none of them were Elizabeth. Although I missed the sex, and that sexy little body of hers I couldn't wait to be a dad.

"Aye!" I turned and smiled seeing Logan, James and Carlos walk in. I stood up and when they all walked to me, we did our usual bro hugs and all of us sat down. "How long have you been here?" I watched James stare at a girls ass as she walked by and I laughed.

"Maybe 10 minutes? Why?" James turned back to me and had a dumb grin on his face.

"You're a lucky asshole that's why!" I rolled my eyes and the waitress that had served my drink was back at the table and stood between Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys! Can I get you started on a drink?" All three of them were looking at her, but not at her face. I kicked under the table hitting Logan who cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly.

"I'll just take a water please." She smiled warmly at him and turned to Carlos.

"Uhm…uhh….Gin please." She nodded writing it down and then turned to James.

"I will take a Heineken." She nodded and turned quick walking away. I took another sip of my drink and had to admit, her ass looked exceptional in her short tight black booty shorts that were barely on.

"Please remind me Logan…why'd we come here for dinner?" They all turned to me and Logan smiled.

"Because we are going to find our dear friends, a nice girl to settle down with." I rolled my eyes at sat back. "The best place for that…is at a bar, where the waitresses serve the food and drinks in the skimpiest outfits giving us an eyeful." I nodded and Logan picked up his menu. "Now gentlemen…what is your type?" I turned to James who was following this cute blonde around with his eyes.

"Found her." Carlos and Logan looked at where I was staring and we watched this girl walk to a table giggling, and flirting with the guys. "You don't find anything wrong with hitting on a girl who's working?" Before he answered James stood up and was making his way over to her.

"One down….one to go. You're up Carlos." Carlos sighed and scanned the room. I started looking as well knowing as long as she had huge tits and low self-esteem she was Carlos's dream girl. As I watched the room, I caught something in the corner of my eye. I turned and sure enough saw a girl, pressed up against the wall by a guy. He was right in her face, and she look seconds away from crying. She had big brown eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair. I was about to say something, not okay with the guy making her close to crying when I heard a chair move. I watched Carlos get up and quickly walk over to the girl being talked to. When Carlos got there the guy stared him down and then walked away. I saw the girl look at Carlos, a small smile on her face, and I turned away.

"Good for him." I nodded in agreement with Logan and he stared at me. "So…I know you know we have to talk." I picked up my drink and he sighed. "Kendall Abbey is Beth's sister."

"What's your point? I trusted Abbey to watch after her while I was gone and she fell. If it was my choice I would never let her alone with her again." He sat back and our waitress came back, she set al the glass down, even a refill for mine and Logan and I ordered some appetizers. When she walked away we stared at each other again and I leaned forward resting on the table. "Abbey doesn't like me does she?"

"She thinks you're too controlling and way to overprotective of Beth. She said it comes off kind of dickish." I nodded and looked away from him. "Beth doesn't like me does she?" I turned back to him and chuckled.

"You scare her Logan. She remembers the first time you guys met." He looked away. "But…what happened on Thursday changed her mind I guess. She hated hearing me and Abbey yell, and saw how nice you were to her. Miraculously you changed her mind."

LATER THAT NIGHT

As I paid waiting for Logan to come back with James and Carlos I checked my phone, sad she didn't call or text wondering where I was. As I put my phone back Logan appeared with a goofy looking James, and a happy looking Carlos. I led us out James telling us proudly he got laid in the girl's bathroom. Real Classy. Carlos was talking about the girl he met, who he exchanged numbers with, because all they did was talk and Carlos actually loved that. When we were getting in our separate cars I saw a few guys walking up to the front of Carlos's car. Logan also noticed and before either fo us could say anything, one of the guys, who I recognized as the one who was in that girls face, had a bat in his hands. He swung, without mercy and made a huge crack in Carlos's windshield.

"What the fuck!?" Carlos slammed his door shut and walked to the front with me Logan and James right behind. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You are. Who the hell do you think you are, talking to my girl?" Of course Carlos hit on a girl with a boyfriend.

"From what she told me, she is single!" The guy stepped forward and I quickly got in front of Carlos.

"It's not his fault you can't keep your girl happy. Why don't you put that bat away before you hurt yourself with it." The guy narrowed his eyes at me and I heard the bat drop.

"Tell your boy to stay the fuck away from her, or he will have a problem." I smiled at him and nodded and the guy turned quick. As he started walking away I heard a sigh from Carlos and I quickly picked up the bat. I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him.

" I swear to God when I walked up to her, he gave em a weird look but walked away. When I asked her about him, she said he was an ex, and that he was the biggest mistake she ever made." I nodded.

"Let me drive you home."

By the time I got home it was well past midnight. But surprising to me, the lights were still on in the house. As I walked in, I could hear music coming from upstairs and walked up, cautiously. When I got to the bedroom, slowly opening the door I had to hold back my laughter. Elizabeth was…dancing. At least trying to dance. She was moving her hips which was all fine and good, and really sexy. He butt would wiggle too and as I leaned against the frame of the door. She turned slightly and I could see her belly, sticking out, proudly while she folded laundry.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She turned quick and smiled wide at me. "Your very sexy when you dance." She shrugged her shoulders and folded the pair of sweats she was just holding.

"I've been waiting for you to get home…and then I got bored and did our laundry. You should have seen me trying to ge this basket upstairs." I rolled my eyes at her and took the sweats out of her hands and tossed them on the bed. "Hey jerk I was folding those…" I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She loosened in my grasp and put her hands on my sides. I pulled away and she still had her eyes closed. "You didn't drink?"

"I had to drive." She opened her eyes and nodded. I let go of her face and picked up the sweats I threw and folded them for her. "You really should be in bed."

"Oh I know…my feet hurt pretty bad, and my back is aching a bit. I think I'll go brush my teeth and then get into bed." I nodded and watched her waddle into the bathroom. I finished folding the rest of the clothes and put them away right in time for her to come out of the bathroom. I pulled the blankets back for her and she crawled in laying flat on her back. When I covered her up. I leaned over her, my hands on either side of her head.

"Am I too controlling of you?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Did Logan say something on Abbey's orders?"

"She thinks I'm a dick for the way I treat you." She raised her hands and put them on the sides of my face.

"I think I would tell you if you were being a dick." I turned my head and kissed into her palm. "Besides…Abbey doesn't even know you. She doesn't know half the shit we've been through together. Until then, she can't decide if you are or aren't." She said it matter of factly and I nodded.

"Okay…I'm going to take a shower and then come to bed." She nodded and yawned as I straightened out. I took off my shirt, tossing it to the ground and walked into the bathroom.

**SO I'VE GOT SOME AWESOME IDEAS FROM SOME PEOPLE…YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND I LOVE YOU FRO IT! I HAVE LIKE A MILLION THINGS HAPPENIGN IN MY HEAD WITH THIS STORY AND THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS…SHIT IS GOING TO HIT THE FAN. I LOVE EVERYOEN FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Shower

I have never been told I have OCD but I'm pretty sure I do. And maybe it's just because I'm pregnant now, who knows, but the chip bowls and dips bowls will not line up properly. As I move to sit down, my usually small feet now the size of balloons, are killing me, I feel the tiny kick in my stomach. I smile and put a hand on the spot.

"Momma's here. I feel you baby." I rub slowly and hear Kendall coming down the stairs. "She's kicking again!" His footsteps become more urgent and he flies into the dining room hand out. I move my hand as he places his on my stomach.

"I have a feeling…" He starts rubbing small circles and kissing my ear. "She is going to love soccer." I giggle and he straightens out. His cologne invade my nostrils and as I look up at him, a feeling of lust, and insanity takes over me. It's been a few months that we've had sex, and seeing him, fresh out of a shower, with hair still wet, was driving me to the point of no return. He caught me staring too and laughed, while walking into the kitchen. "So…are we all ready for a party?" I sigh, defeated and nod my head.

"Yupp. And my idiot brother is bringing the booze so I cleared a spot for some beer in the fridge." He nods and checks the chili on the stove. "Please do me a favor…" He turns and raises his eyebrows. "This is my baby shower…my sister is going to be here." He rolls his eyes and walks back to me, shoving his hand in a bowl of chips. "Can you guys please just be civil?"

"I will if she is." I groan and sit back. "You act like I'm going to punch her in the face or something." I reach out and hit his arm and he laughs. There are three knocks at the door and he smiles. "Uncle James is here!"

"How do you know it's James?" But he's gone. I groan again, and stand myself up, slipping my shoes back on. I wobble out to the front and sure enough James is in the door way holding at least 6 bags. Standing behind him, is his new girlfriend, the tall, beautiful blonde waitress he met at dinner two weeks ago. She's very sweet and nice to be, I just kind of hate women who are still sexy, and not a fat whale. In her hand is a big pink bag and I smile wide at her as I get closer.

"Hi Elizabeth!" I walk to her, hugging her while James and Kendall talk. When we pull away I led her form the door way to the living room and set her on the couch. She puts the bag on the coffee table and takes one of my hands. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders and sigh out.

"My feet are the worst right now." There's another tiny kick in my stomach and I move her hand over it. "You feel her?" Her eyes grow wide and she nods.

"That is so precious. I just want to tell you something." She takes my hands again and the guys walk by, letting the door close on it's own. "I know I'm dating your brother and it's only been a couple of weeks, but it means a lot to me that you invited me to your baby shower." I smile and shake my head.

"Trust me…I've met girls James has dated…you are the nicest one so far, and your always sweet. Besides, its about time my brother found a good girl." She smiles big and pulls me in for another hug. As we pull away there are more knocks at the door and I stand up with the help of Melissa. "I got it babe!" I walk to the door and swing it open.

"Hey!" Logan walks into me, hugging me and I hug back smiling wide. "You look beautiful today." I roll my eyes and Abbey smiles.

"Kiss ass." We pull away laughing and he walks in greeting Melissa who tells them the guys are in the kitchen. I stopped Abbey before she walks in and turn very serious. "Please be nice today. For me." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I wont start anything if he doesn't." She pushed past me and I see Carlos pulling up. I sigh and walk out a little ways. Carlos gets out fast and slams his door.

"Hey gorgeous!" I smile and he walks up, a yellow bag in one hand and a grocery bag in the other. "How you feeling?" I give him a big hug and we just stand there for a minute.

"Okay. Just sore. Where's your girly?" He gave a small smile and starts walking em to the house.

"She is dealing with something." I nod and know, from what Kendall told me, her ex is a dick and he probably has something to do with it.

An hour later, and about 15 more people over, my friends form school, and some of Kendall's friend, were sitting in the living room, with a bunch of presents around me. Kendall is on one side of me while Abbey is on the other side. I'm pretty happy that they haven't been arguing. They haven't said two words to each other, but it's better then them screaming.

"Okay here's your first one! It's from Me!" Carlos hands me the yellow bag and I see James getting the camera ready, upon Kendall's request. I dig my hand in and feel something soft. When I pull it out, it's a little white dress, with a sunflower in the middle. There is a pair of socks to match it, with little sunflowers on those.

"Oh Carlos this is adorable!" I motioned him to come down to my level and give him a big hug while Kendall takes the dress form me. "Thank you honey!" He kissed my ear and let go, straightening back out, and standing next to James. I am next handed a light purple bag from Logan, who gives em a big smile.

"My gift is the best!" I laughed and pull out the tissue paper, while Kendall sets the little sunflower dress on the coffee table and then rubs my back. I pull out the fabric, which feels like a onsie and sure enough it is. I unfold it and hear a fit of laughter form Kendall beside me. It's a pink onesie, with black writing on the front. "My mom's hot." I glare at Logan who laughs. "Come on that is pretty darn cute!" I smile and feel a kiss to my ear form Kendall.

"It is cute. Thank you Logan." He bent over and I hug him around his neck. He kisses my head and pulsl away, sitting on the arm of the couch putting an arm on Abbey who hands me a small pink bag.

"Open mine! You're going to love it!" I smile and dig through it quickly pulling out another onsie. Except this one doesn't make me smile, or make Kendall laugh. I turn to Abbey who is grinning staring at Kendall. "Isn't it fitting?" I turn back to the onsie which is white with pink writing: "My dad's an asshole." I see James lower the camera and everyone in the living room goes quiet, no one looking at the three of us on the couch. I put the outfit back in the bag and set it on the table. I stand myself up, and walk through the people, going to the stairs. As I walk up, I hear Kendall apologizing to everyone and that maybe everyone should just go home. When I get to the top of the stairs I walk into our bedroom, and shut the door walking to the bed and crawling in it.

It only takes about 5 minutes for the yelling to start. Both James and Logan are yelling at Abbey, telling her how mean that is not just to Kendall but to me as well. Abbey yells back it's the truth and she doesn't care if she hurts our feelings. I didn't even hear Kendall walk up the stairs but when the door closes softly I turn and see him walk over to the bed.

"You okay?"

"Why would she do that? Why would she give that as a gift?" He sighs and walks over to me lying in front of me, brushing hair out my face. "I'm sorry she's so mean." He only laughs and I push my face under his chin while he rubs my back.

"It's alright. I am an asshole." I look up quick and he sighs. "But I don't' want out daughter wearing a shirt saying so." I smile and put my face back under his chin. "James and Logan are dealing with her right now though so don't worry about it. It takes a lot more then something like that to make me mad." I nod and we lay for only a minute. I think Kendall hears it first because, he jumps off the bed and runs to the window looking down and out at the street. I slowly sit up and as I am getting off the bed I hear a few car doors being slammed shut. I jump and Kendall turns to me. "Stay up here alright." I nod and he walks to the door, leaving it open as he walks out. "Carlos you've got some visitors." I slowly walk over to the window and see four guys standing on the grass looking at the front door. I hear the front door and see Carlos, Logan and Kendall walk out. I can't hear anything that their saying, but know there are some words being tossed around. In a blink of an eye the guy in front steps forward pulling out a gun and points it at Carlos. I cover my mouth and see Logan get in front of Carlos. Then I hear Abbey's scream.

"No! Logan!" I see all of the guys turn to the front door and the guys rises the gun some more and pulls the trigger. I cover my mouth hearing and seeing Logan screaming and running to the front of the door. The four guys get in their car quick, and are gone in 5 seconds flat. Then Kendall and Carlos run to the door. I walk to the bedroom door and quickly make my way down the stairs. I'm starting to wish I hadn't.

As soon as I touch the last step I can see my sister, on the ground. Logan's holding her head up, tears running down his face, while James is pressing hard onto her stomach, blood oozing out between his fingers. I step off the last step, my hearing suddenly gone. I see Kendall walking up to me and even feel him grab me and he tries to get me to turn away but I can't. Carlos is busy talking n his phone but again…I cant hear him, or anyone. I push away from Kendall to slowly bend down next to Abbey's unmoving body.


	6. Chapter 6:Family

"Pease open your eyes….baby please…" I stood behind Elizabeth staring at Logan who had Abbey's head in his lap. She wasn't responding. It didn't look like she was breathing. The amount of blood spurting out from between James's fingers was proof enough that she might not make it, and even know…she might have already gone.

"Kendall you need to get Elizabeth out of here. The stress isn't good for the baby." James was staring up at em and I nodded. I put my hand son her shoulders and she let out a tiny gasp. She started pushing herself up and I grabbed under her arms. She turned fast and put her face in my chest. I heard a siren and looked over at Carlos who I could just tell was feeling guilty.

"Carlos…take her in the kitchen." He slowly walked over to us and I put Elizabeth in his arms. He dragger her back to the kitchen and I walked to the front door. I watched an ambulance pull up, and not surprising my baby sister ran out, pushing a gurney with her partner.

"How old is she?" She stared at me and I sighed walking behind Logan.

"Just barely 21." She nodded and bent down next to Logan. "Logan…come on get up. Let them do their job." I put a hand on his back and he shrugged it off, petting through Abbey's hair. I looked over at James who was shooed away by Katie's partner. I motioned to James and he nodded walking over to us. We put our hands on each of his arms and lifted him slowly. He fought us tried to make us let him go, but we held on as they put her on a gurney.

"Who's riding with us?"

"I'll go." Katie turned to em and I started pushing her out. "James stay with Elizabeth and Carlos." He nodded and let go of Logan who walked out with me. He climbed in the back, grabbing Abbey's hand while Katie's partner told him she was going to be fine. I got in the passenger seat with Katie in the drivers, and she speed off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the shower. Work is killing me." I chuckled and sat back watching her concentrate on speeding through the traffic. "How's Beth doing?"

"Well she just saw her sister bleeding to death on the floor. Not too good right now." She nodded and I looked in the back seeing Logan still crying but calmed down immensely. "Is she going to be alright?" Katie made a sharp turn and I looked to see us a block away from the hospital.

"Is this the one who keeps being a bitch to you?" I only nod and she sighs. "As long as she gets more blood back in her body, and if they can get the bullet out she'll be fine. Just from seeing her thought…I can tell she went into shock. That's why she's not responding." I sighed and nodded.

I watched holding one of Logan's arms as Katie and her partner, Josh, pushed Abbey into the hospital with a few other doctors, all of which who were yelling all sorts of medical terms. I pushed Logan in and found the waiting room, letting him fall into a chair. His head went into his hands and he sobbed out. He had blood on his hands and some on his jeans. I sat next to him, not really knowing how to make him feel better.

We waited for 30 minutes before Katie appeared. At the same time, James, Carlos and Elizabeth came walking in. Katie pulled me to the side as Elizabeth and Carlos went to Logan's sides. James walked over to us and he offered a friendly smile to Katie.

"Well the doctors got the bullet out. She's going to be fine. She lost a hell of a lot of blood, but she's a fighter. Her body would not give up. It was like her going into shock saved her life." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "She has to have a blood transfusion but that's it. She's going to be fine." I nodded and heard a sigh from James. I clapped his shoulder and he smiled.

"Thanks Katie." She smiled and turned, walking to Josh who was singing some papers for the doctors. She stopped and turned quick.

"I'll eb right back. I have to give you guys the gift." I opened my mouth to say not even worry about it but she was running off explaining to Josh who just smiled. James and I walked back to Logan who stood up and looked between us.

"She's going to be fine. She has to have a blood transfusion and that's it. They got the bullet out and she's going to be out of here in two days tops." He closed his eyes and fell back in his seat. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around my torso and laid her head on my chest. "Your sister is tough. She's going to be fine." She nodded and I kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later, and Logan and Elizabeth both calmed down we were all sitting around the waiting room making small talk and occasionally laughing. Katie had come back and gave Elizabeth a little pick bag. Elizabeth opened it and cried instantly. It was a tiny pair of white shoes with pink laces. There was also a small box with a silver bracelet that had a charm on it. The charm said world's best mom which sent Beth over the edge crying.

Carlos was next to me, while Logan James and Elizabeth were across form us with Logan in between them, quietly talking about random things. I heard a tiny sigh next to me and felt Carlos shift next to me.

"Kendall?" I turned and Carlos was looking up at me, looking pained. "I…this is my fault. I mean…she wouldn't have been shot if…"

"Carlos do you remember when I was jumped?" He sighed and nodded. "And do you remember what happened when I told you and Logan who it was that did it?"

"Yeah Logan blamed himself because it was those guys he talked a bunch of shit about." I nodded and turned back to Logan.

"And then what happened? After I got better…the three of us went out, found them and beat the living hell out of them." I turned back to Carlos who now had a slight smile on his face. "And now were going to do the same. We aren't going to let them get away with this. Their going to learn who they messed with. And the girlfriend of yours is finally going to be able to walk away from him." His smile got bigger and he nodded.

"I want in." We both turned and James was standing in front of us.

"James…"

"Don't tell me any bullshit Kendall. They shot my baby sister…they aren't going to get away with it." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Besides…you guys constantly said how much I could help you, so let me." I glanced at Carlos who was nodding eyebrows raised and I chuckled.

"Alright Diamond. But you have to tell Beth." He chuckled and took the seat next to me.

"I don't' think she'll care. And watch out. She might want in too." I chuckled and watched her stand up with the help of Logan. She gave him a small kiss and walked to me, putting a hand out.

"Walk me to the bathroom will 'ya?" I nodded and got up taking her hand.

We walked hand in hand, silently down the halls. When we stopped in front of the girls bathroom she kissed my cheek and walked in. I leaned against the wall and sighed out. I was really hoping the baby shower wouldn't end with a hospital visit but it is what it is.

I glanced down the hall and saw a door open a crack. Inside I could see a girl lying on the bed. It was Abbey. I pushed off the wall and walked to it. I pushed the door open and smiled seeing her sound asleep. I walked in and stood by the side of her bed. I reached out and gently pushed hair off her forehead. Her body stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I jerked away and she looked up at em wide eyed.

"Kendall?" Her voice was horse and I nodded not sure what her reaction was going to be, seeing me the first person when she waked up. "Oh my God…I…I thought I died. I saw the white light and…" She squeezed her eyes shut and I bent down holding one of her hands.

"You're alright Abbey." She slowly opened her eyes. She was crying.

"How can you even be here?" I cocked my head and she turned away sobbing out. "I was so rude to you…I was a bitch and you're here…checking up on me." I smiled and bent down kissing her forehead.

"Abbey I never hated you. I never wanted you to hate me. I love your sister. With my entire heart and I tried desperately to make you understand that." She turned back to em and I smiled. "You and I are going to be a family. We technically are. And being a family, I take care of you. The guys who did this to you aren't going to get away with it. And after their taken care of we can start over and be brother and sister in law." She smiled and pulled me down for a hug. I let her squeeze around my neck until I heard movement behind us. I turned and smiled seeing Elizabeth leaning against the door arms crossed over her chest.

"if I had known one of you getting shot would get would make you guys like each other, I could have shot both of you." She sighed and walked in. "Regardless…I'm glad you're alright Abs." She grabbed her hand and carefully bent down kissing her head. She straightened back up and sighed. "Let me go get Logan so he can stop worrying." Abbey nodded and Beth walked out holding her belly.


	7. Chapter 7: Choose

I walked down the hall, James right beside me, holding the bag we packed. We stopped by the door and as he went to walk in I stopped him. Logan was sitting on Abbey's bed, running his hand through her hair. One of her hands was under his shirt, rubbing slowly.

"We match now…our scars anyway." He sighed and she giggled. "I mean yours is on your side and mine is on my stomach."

"I'm not happy about that, and you shouldn't be either." She laughed again and I sighed. I knocked on the open door and Logan turned. He slowly got off the bed, beaming at us, and James led us in. "Hey guys!" I smiled and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Hey Abs." She smiled up at me and I pulled the chair up right beside the bed. "We brought you some clothes." She nodded and James set the bag on the end of her bed. "Are you sure you want to leave today? It seems kind of early." She sighed and turned towards Logan. I glanced at Logan and he shook his head.

"She insisted. I tried to tell her she would be better here, where a doctor could watch her in case anything happened…but she's stubborn." I nodded and sat back putting a hand on my belly. "And now you two can watch each other tonight." I nodded but stopped.

"Wait tonight? What do you mean?" Logan cocked his head and turned to James, who I saw freak out and shake his head.

"Oh uhm…nothing." I slowly got up and they both stared at me.

"What is going on tonight?" James looked down at the floor and Logan sighed.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you…uhm listen…we…me James, Carlos and Kendall are going to…take care of something tonight." I put my hand son my hips an pointed to Abbey.

"You mean take car of the people who shot her?" Logan nodded and I shook my head. "James take me home. I need to talk to Kendall."

James remained quiet on the ride back to the house. When we got there, I didn't wait for him to help me out; I just got out slamming the door behind me and stormed into the house. Kendall was sitting at the dining room table, with Carlos. There were a lot of papers, and Carlos's laptop open on the table. Kendall beamed up at me and got up.

"When were you going to tell me?" He froze and glanced over my shoulder, most likely at James. "I thought you were done? I thought you didn't want that kind of life for our daughter?"

"You told her?" James walked by me and shook his head.

"Nope. Logan did." Kendall sighed and James took a seat next to Carlos who were both looking between me and Kendall.

"Look babe…we have to do this." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh really? You have to do this?" He glanced back at the other two who shrugged. "Let em tell you something Kendall Donald Knight…"

"Oh shit…she full named you." I shot a dirty look at Carlos who turned away fast.

"You promised me something 6 months ago. You told me the life you used to live was over and done with. That nothing could make you go back and you wanted our child to grow up with a non-criminal dad." I started walking towards me and he swallowed hard. "So why now after all this time, are you going back?"

"Because they hurt your sister. None gets away with hurting my family Elizabeth." His voice was dark and heavy and I looked down. "You are not changing my mind about this. I have to do this."

"Even if I told you, when you got back, I wouldn't be here?" He went dead quiet and very still. I put my arms down and knew that was a lie. "I won't live like that Kendall. I won't sit around at home while you go out and get yourself killed. I don't care what the circumstance is. Let the cops deal with it." H laughed and stepped towards me.

"The cops? Elizabeth…were criminals! We always have been and always will be. Cops don't care. That's why we deal with thins our way." I turned my body and started walking towards the stairs. "So you're just going to walk away and not talk to me?" I stop and turn back but don't walk to him.

"You seem like you've made up your mind, there is nothing I can say to change your mind is there?" He stayed quiet and I continued walking up the stairs.

The day went by slow. The guys staying downstairs making stupid plans to do stupid things. I stayed up stairs, not eating anything or drinking any water, which was really unhealthy for the baby, but I couldn't face Kendall. When it actually became painful and I knew I had to eat I forced myself to go down stairs.

Abbey and Logan were there. I wasn't sure how long they had been here but I didn't really care. I walked past them, on the couch, and went out into the kitchen. Kendall and James looked up and watched me while Carlos left to join Abbey and Logan. I opened the fridge and decided to make myself a sandwich.

"How are you feeling?" I ignored Kendall as I got all of the ingredients out. "Is this the firs time you're eating today?" Again I ignored him, but this time he stood up. "James can you let us talk?" I heard James get up and walk out. "My sister is going to come by and look after you and Abbey." I slammed the knife I was using to coat the bread with mayo on the counter and turned to him. He was walking towards me, hands in his pockets.

"You are unbelievable!" He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter. "You are such a prick!" He looked at the ground and I walked to him grabbing his face and holding it up to look at me. "I don't want you to go. What am I supposed to do if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me." I let him go and he quickly grabbed my hands with his. "And if something did, you would have Logan and Carlos and your brother and sister and Katie. You wouldn't be alone." I shoved him hard and he stepped back.

"Yes I would!" I felt my emotions getting the best of me and the tears started. "I can't survive without you. I can't raise our baby by myself." He stepped towards me and I backed away. "You have to choose Kendall." He froze and scrunched his brows together. "Me….or your job?" His face turned to stone and I knew that was my answer. "Should I just walk out now, save myself the heartache of losing you?"

"You're…you're not going to lose me." He stepped towards em and I put my head down. "I…I'll come back. This…this will be the last one." I looked up and he looked torn.

"SO it's your job?" He opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him. "I don't car eif it is the last one. You're still choosing it over me. Don't bother coming back." He reached out for me, but I shoved him away and walked past him.

The living room was full. Abbey and Logan were holding each other, while James and Carlos stood awkwardly by the chair. Katie was standing in the middle of the living room, her work clothes still on. They all turned to me, and I knew they heard us arguing. I sighed and walked past Carlos and James, but slowed down. There was a pain…a really horrible pain in my stomach. Something didn't feel right. I stopped inches form Katie and grabbed ahold of my belly. I was bending over, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Beth…you alright?" Katie was right beside me, and had a hand on my back. All I could do was shake my head. "Kendall?" I let a groan slip past my lips and remembered reading a bunch of books on when you start to go into labor. This is what tit felt like, but I was way too early. Like two months too early.

"What's wrong?" Hearing Kendall's voice only mad me feel worse. "Beth?" He was on the other side of me holding my arm and I shoved him away.

"I need to go to the doctors." Katie quickly grabbed ahold of me and lifted me up. Kendall's eyes were wide and he looked hurt. Too bad di didn't care.

"I'll drive her." I pushed into Katie who started walking em to the door. "Abbey can you grab her some stuff?" Abbey got up slowly with the help of Logan and they both disappeared upstairs.

"I'm coming." I closed my eyes and made her stop walking.

"I don't want you there Kendall." The whole room went dead quiet except I could hear Kendall's heart break. I started walking, with Katie still holding me. The door was opened fast by James and Katie walked me out. I didn't hear anyone follow us, and it made me happy. I didn't need to hear form James or Carlos or even Logan that Kendall should be going with me. He had other plans that he had to take care of. Katie opened the passenger door and helped me in. When the door shut, she ran quickly back in the house and I watched her take a bag from Abbey. They all started talking and I could see Kendall looking angry. Abbey gave a kiss to Logan and she walked out with Katie closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8: WHat Are We Going To Do?

She was gone…for real. She left with something wrong with our baby. Why wasn't I chasing after her? Why was I yelling at her, to make her stop, and forcing her to stay with me?

"Kendall?" I turned away from the door, with three pairs of eyes on me. Logan stepped forward and ut his hands in his pockets. "What do you want to do?" I looked down and shook my head.

"Let's go take care of this. Just get it over with." I looked up and James looked horrified.

"She's going to the hospital and you're not going with her?"

"She doesn't want me there!" James stepped forward pushing Logan to the side and shaking his head.

"I don't care! What if she goes into labor and you're not there?! What if you miss the birth of your child, because you care more about being a big bad tough guy right?!" James got closer and we were inches apart. "If I had my way you wouldn't go anywhere near that baby girl, because you're just a dead beat piece of shit excuse for a man, let alone dad." Something snapped inside my head and made em lunge forward knocking him on the ground. I got on top of him and hit him hard, very hard, in the face. It was the only hit though. I was pulled off him, by Carlos and Logan. The shoved me hard into the wall, and my back smashed into a picture frame. I could hear the glass breaking, and then slice open my skin. They weren't very big and I doubt it would even leave a scar but it did hurt.

Logan kept a hold on me, while Carlos went to help James. James stood up, rubbing his jaw and staring at me.

"Good. There still is the guy who told me he loved my sister and was going to take care of that kid." I felt my body relax and James stepped forward. "If you're willing to hit me, I know you're willing to fight for!" I look down and Logan let go of me. "Don't just let her get away from you! Prove to her that you do love her, and you are going to be there for her and for your daughter!" I look back up and slowly nod. James sighs out and rubs his jaw. "Good fucking hit asshole." I smile and he laughs. Logan sighs and shakes his head.

"So are you girls done? Are we going to go now?" I lightly shove him and as I turn to go to the door, I see Carlos. He's walking to the front door, slowly. As I turn completely I see what he sees.

Ally, the girl Carlos has been trying to be with, is standing on our grass, with her "boyfriend", Jeff, behind her, a gun pointed right at her head. He starts walking her forward and as they get closer, I can see tears marks running down her face. She has bruises all over her neck, and her forearms. When they reached the front porch, he shoved her hard, and she fell to her knees. Carlos went to pick her up, but Jeff raised his gun at Carlos, and I stopped him.

"You want her Carlos?" I watched him closely eyeing the gun, and Ally. She was crying, but what was weird was that she wasn't trying to fight it or ask for help. "I know you've been following me around. I know you've been trying to get her to leave me. But I do really love her."

"Hitting her, holding a gun to her head is love?" Jeff steps forward, over Ally and gets right in Carlos's face. James, Logan and myself move forward and Jeff laughs.

"You think you know what's best for this dumb cunt?" Again Carlos tried to move forward but I still stopped him. "How about this…you can have her. I got what I wanted and needed." Ally looks up, tears still pouring out, and in a split second, I see the gun get raised, back and to the side, and he pulls the trigger.

There can only be so many times you see someone get shot in the head, until it makes your stomach turn. Her body flung back, no sound made except when she hit the wood porch. The gun shot rings through the whole house, and neighborhood. I'm pretty sure I'm temporarily deaf, because I can see Carlos, with his mouth wide open, and the tears pouring out. But I can't hear him. I also see Jeff laughing and then turn and walk away to a car where three other guys are sitting in. He gets in, and they drive off like nothing just happened. Carlos fell to his knees and is still screaming, but I still can't hear anything.

I get pushed a little and James runs out bending down next to her. The blood is non stop coming out of her neck. I know…James knows she's dead. I think even Carlos knows she's dead but he still crawls over to her lifeless body and puts it in his arms. And then I hear a loud buzz and everything comes clear.

Carlos is screaming. Not saying anything, just screaming. I turn quick hearing Logan talking. He has his phone pressed to his ear, a hand covering his eyes.

"Yes…4739 Smith Drive…yes a gun shot to the neck…please hurry." He puts his phone down and moves his hands off hsi eyes. We stare at each other, and then remember our best friend, crying, screaming. We slowly walk out to him, neither of us, or James, knowing what to do. It takes a lot for Carlos Garcia to lose his mind. And as I bent down putting a hand on his shoulder, I know…I just know he is slowly losing his mind. I don't know what it's like to watch someone you love…truly love get shot, and killed instantly. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know how to make him better.

By the time the paramedics come, Logan and I have to pry Carlos off her. He just collapses back into us, giving up a fight he knows he cant win. The paramedics are careful with her body, and I know then she is dead because they aren't doing anything to save her. They wheel her away to the ambulance, right as a cop car pulls up.

"Kendall…" James stands in front of me, phone in hand. "Go with him…just make sure he doesn't…" I nod my head and Carlos falls into my side. "And find Elizabeth. There's something wrong with her. Abbey said they wont let Katie or her in with her. It has to be you." I feel my heart drop into the pit of my stomach and managed another small nod.

"James and I will tell the police what happened." I turn to Logan and nod. I drag Carlos down the grass and help in get in the back of the ambulance. I follow, the paramedic looking uneasy about Carlos. I sit against the side and watch Carlos take her head in his hands, and cradle it while running a hand through her hair.

It's hard to get Carlos away from her. As soon as we stop, he announces her death, sending Carlos completely over the edge. They roll her in the hospital slowly while I try to hold him back, but I can't. So I let him go and let him grieve in his own way. When I'm left standing alone, I remember Beth. I run in and ask the first doctor I see.

"Can you show me the room of Elizabeth diamond? I'm the father of her baby ad something happened." He nods and motions for me to follow. I do with out any questions, or hesitations. We stay down in the ER which scares the shit out of me. We stop in front of a room, closed off by a curtain. He opens it wide and I see her. Her hands are behind her head and she is silently crying. Her eyes are closed but when the doctor walks in, with me still right behind him she opens her eyes.

"Kendall?!" I push past the doctor and run to her. She sits up, but yells out in pain. I gently put he rbakc down and put her face in my hands.

"What's going on?"

"Well let em see if I can put this in the most simplest terms." He doctors rolls over on the other side of her bed and sighs. "Your body is trying it's very hardest to get your baby born." I still hold onto her face but turn to the doctor. "You're seven months pregnant, which is way to early for a child to be born. The pain your feeling is simply because of your body is trying to birth her already. So I have to options. Two very complicated and dangerous options." I close my eyes and turn away. "We can do a C section right now. We would put you under and you would not feel any pain. However the chance of survival for the baby is slim." I hear her tiny gasp and lean down kissing her forehead. "Second option is waiting this out for the next two months." I turn and scrunch my eyebrows.

"What's dangerous about that?" He sighs and stands up.

"Elizabeth would have a higher chance of complications during the birth, and could…" I stand up fast and shake my head.

"No way in hell."

"Kendall…" She reaches out for my hand and squeezes it. I look down and she wipes her eyes. "I don't want to lose her." I can feel the tears leaving my eyes.

"I'll let you two talk." I hear the doctor leave and the blinds close, but I don't see him and don't really care.

"You…you cannot wait…I can't lose you." She closes her eyes and puts her other hand on her belly. "Babe…we can get through this…but I can't lose you." She opens her eyes and looks around and then stops on my body.

"Are you bleeding?" I look down and my grey shirt under my open flannel shirt has some blood on it form Carlos.

"No…uhm…don't' worry about this right now." She nods and looks away. We stay quiet for a while, her still holding my hand. When she turns to me, I bend down and cup her face rubbing under her eye with my thumb.

"What are we going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9: Godfather

"What are we going to do?" He squeezed my hand and put on a fake smile.

"I'm not losing you." I looked away and he quickly pulled my face back to his. "I can't lose you Beth. Because I know what it's like…to not have you." He got closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are my everything. My entire world revolves around you. You are the reason I wake up every morning. And I know…I know that she will be fine." One of his hands moved to my belly and I closed my eyes. "She will be healthy, happy and very lucky…but she will be fine because just like me she gets her strength from you." He kissed my forehead and I surge of energy rushed through me.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes until the curtain moved. I opened my eyes and he pulled away and turned. The doctor came walking in, with another doctor behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt. I asked a colleague to come in and maybe help with a decision." Kendall turned away from them and closed his eyes. I saw him for the very first time look vulnerable.

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to me and I sighed. "I want to have a C section. As soon as possible." The doctors nodded and my doctor, Dr. White walked to the side of my bed.

"We can do it tonight…in a few hours. We'll need to get you prepped." I nodded and he smiled down at me. "I think you should talk with Doctor Michaels. He deals with premature. He'll help." I nodded and Doctor Michaels walked over to him.

"Hello Elizabeth." I smiled and he extended his hand to Kendall. Kendall took it.

"Kendall." The doctor nodded and motioned for Kendall to sit. They both sat down and I sat up a little.

"Well Elizabeth, Kendall…this process isn't going to be easy. But in my expert opinion it is the safest. For you and the baby. The way your body is reacting right now, who knows what the next months would bring for your baby. So once the baby is born, she will be immediately taken to a special area where, depending on how her breathing is, will have air being pushed through her body by a tube." I squeezed Kendall's hand and he rubbed my belly. "I know it sounds scary and it is, but she will be in the best care in town. I promise."

"What can happen…I mean besides having trouble breathing?"

"The biggest concern always for any baby is infection." Kendall nodded and the doctor smiled at him. "She's going to be fine. We won't let anything happen to her once she's out. From you're chart I can tell the baby is healthy as of now. Her heartbeat is strong but again we're worried about infection once she is out." I nod still not comfortable or happy about the whole thing, but Doctor Michaels beeper goes off and he stand su reading. "Excuse me. One of my other expecting mothers is going into labor and I need to get there. I will be back in couple hours after you've been prepped." He runs out after giving us a friendly smile and Doctor White runs out after him. I sighed and turned to see Kendall staring at my stomach.

"You alright?" He snaps towardsme and nods.

"Let me go get your sister and call James." I nod and he kisses my lips softly. As he's walking away I remember the blood on his shirt.

"Wait." He stops and turns. "Why is there blood on your shirt?" He sighs and looks down wiping at it, but it's already dried. It isn't a lot but it's there and that's what worries me.

"Ally." I raise my eyebrows and he walks over slowly. "We were leaving…to come here. James knocked some sense into me, and then I literally knocked into him. Hit his jaw pretty hard." I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. He laughs and shakes his head. "Anyway as we were leaving Ally and Jeff were on our lawn. I guess he thinks Carlos lives there, mostly because he's always there. But he brought Ally up on the porch, some words were thrown around and then…he shot her. In the neck. She died in the ambulance on the way over." He stops and looks up like he was remembering something. "Shit I have to find Carlos. The poor guy is a wreck."

"I can only imagine." He looks down and kisses my head once again.

"I'll have Katie and Abbey come in and sit with you." I nod and this time I let him walk out.

It doesn't take long for the girls to come in, and with the expressions on their faces I know Kendall told them what's going on. We make small talk, both sitting on either side of me, for about 20 minutes. It's then the curtain is pulled back, and James and Logan walk in. Abbey jumps up and runs into Logan's arms. James comes over and takes her spot, hugging around me and kissing my cheek.

"You doing okay?" I nod and he straightens out, but is still close to me. He reaches down and picks up the little cross on the silver necklace. "She's going to be fine,. Better then fine. She's going to be fantastic." I laugh and he thumbed over the cross. "She is going to come into this world, full of love, and hope. She's going to have an awesome uncle. Two beautiful and lovingly sweet aunts. A mother who would literally die for from what i heard from Kendall…" We lock eyes and I smile. "And a dad who will give up everything and do everything to protect and see her." I reach up and pull him down for a hug.

"Hey what about me…" We both turn and Logan has an eyebrow raised and arm around Abbey's waist she shakes her head and I laugh.

"Well you put a ring on my sister you get to be called uncle." His face turns to stone and Abbey laughs. "Until then…and Kendall and I were going to wait for a while, and we were going to do it together but…no time like the present." He moves forward with Abbey and I smile. "We want you to be her God father." Abbey smiled wider and hugged around him. "You know…like the movie?" He lunges forward and hugs around me tight. I hug back and Abbey moves over to James, hugging him. As the room is quite, Logan still holding me, I hear more footsteps coming into the room. I turn my head slightly and see Kendall, holding up Carlos, who has his head down, blood all over his shirt. Katie walks over quickly grabbing his other side and holding him up too.


	10. Chapter 10: Hannah Marie Knight

I watch her lay back down on the bed, with the help of Abbey and Katie. I don't realize I'm biting my nails and she looks over closing her eyes.

"Please relax." I shake my head and walk to her, standing next to Katie.

"Why can' I be there with you?" She groans and Katie touches my arm.

"Kendall, she's going to be out okay. This is the safest procedure ever. And they don't want to risk infection in the baby." I sigh and continuing biting my nails. I turn quick hearing the door open and both doctors walk in.

"Aright Mrs. Diamond. Let's get your baby girl born." Katie pulls me to the side as they work around her, to move the entire bed. When she's all set to be mobile, one of her arms reach out and I move in quickly. I grab her hand, and bend down kissing her lisp hard. Her other hand, runs through my hair. I pull away and press my forehead on hers.

"I love you. So much baby girl." She nods and I put a hand on her belly. And I love you too baby girl. I can't wait to see you. You're going to make me and mommy very happy." She chuckles but I see the tears. I kiss them away.

And then they take her away. They roll her out of the room, I'm still holding her hand, but as soon as they get to the elevator we have to let go. I'm not prepared for that. But I'm not alone. As soon as her tiny hand is out of my big hand, another hand is put in it. I looked down and see bright pink nail polish. I look up and smile at Abbey.

"She's going to be fine Kendall. Both of them are." I nod and she rests her head on my shoulder. "I love you Beth." The elevators close even before we can hear her response.

I'm walked out into the waiting room, by James and Abbey. Katie had already moved out there and is sitting on the other side of Carlos, while Logan is on the other, quietly talking to him. We sit across form them and Carlos looks up. It's…scary.

Carlos's face is blank. His eyes are red still from crying, and his mouth is hanging open slightly. It's probably dry. There's some blood on his face, neck and everywhere on his clothes. He is staring at me and then clears his throat looking down.

"How is she?" It's barely a whisper. I lean forward resting on my knees.

"She's going to be okay." He only nods and runs his hands over his head.

"I know how this will sound, but I need to leave." The whole room goes quiet and I sit up straight. "I can't' be here Kendall. I can't see someone come into this world, when someone I loved was taken out." I look down and hear James moves next to me. "I don't have anyone else and I'm alright with that."

"Carlos…" I look up and Carlos is standing looking down at Logan.

"No Logan it's true. I'm just…I'm just done. I don't want to deal with all of this anymore. I mean look at all of us here." He points around and there are more tears coming down. "You are all here for Beth and that baby. I mean the father, the uncle the aunts and the Godfather. But what am I? What am I to any of you? Where do I fit in? I don't! I never have and I never will." I stand up, and Logan follows quickly.

"Carlos you're like a brother to me. You are a part of our family. Blood means nothing." He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Blood? Blood is everything Kendall. Everyone here is someone else's someone. I have nothing. The only person who ever understood me…to even love me was killed right in front of me! Blood? This is blood Kendall." He points to his chest and I look to Logan for a little help. He steps forward and puts a hand on his arm.

"Carlos…just calm down okay. Were here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." Logan gets pushed hard and James stands up.

"That's all I want! I want to be alone okay?! I don't want to be a damper on all of your lives. It would just be better if I went back to the way I was. I'm not cut out to settle down. I don't need you guys any more alright!" He shakes his head and turns. When he starts walking I turn to follow but stop.

"Beth wants you here Carlos." He stops. "She is worried sick about you. She wants you to see our baby. Please Carlos. If you're not going to stay for me or Logan, who by the way have never, ever left your side, then stay for her. Please." He doesn't move or say anything for a few seconds.

"Tell her I'm sorry Kendall. I need to leave." And just like that he's gone. I turn to Logan who looks really hurt by this but Abbey goes to his side and wraps around him. She makes him sit, and I follow suit, pissed, but to concerned with Beth to even chase after him. If he wanted to be a dick and leave his family when we needed him most then go. And he should know we are here for him just as much. We always have been! But none of that matters now, I guess.

And I should feel a little bit bad for him. Everyone grieves in their own way. I had to give him the space if that's what he wanted. The only problem is I know Carlos. He'll go off do something stupid and the bad situation will just get worse…

I had no idea I fell asleep. My mind and my body told me I needed it and I just didn't fight it. I fell asleep on James's shoulder. And when I woke up I was still there. I sat up quick checking my watch. Dr. White told me the operation would take two hours. It has been two hours.

"Relax bud. She's still in." I turn and see James playing with his phone. I look around and see Logan and Abbey holding each other, Abbey passed out on Logan's chest, Logan's head back, mouth open, snoring slightly. Katie is sitting next to me, curled up in a ball, her head resting on her jacket. "Everyone passed out, soon after you did." I nod and sit back rubbing my eyes and yawning. "So you know Carlos better than me. What's going through his mind right now?" I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"Probably trying to find a way to slowly destruct himself. And then when he's to the point of breaking down completely, he'll come to us." I see him nod in the corner of my eye and we go quiet. We sit in silence, my mind swimming and hurting to know why I wasn't being told what was going on. I watch Logan rise his head and blink a bit, looking around. He stops on me and opens his mouth.

"Mr. Knight?" I jump up and turn to see Dr. White. I rush to him, James following close. "Congratulation's. You're a father." I breath out hard and he smiles. "Elizabeth is awake and very healthy. But she wants you to go check on your little girl first. I'll lead the way." I nod and follow not caring if anyone else is behind me. I hear James but don't know if he's the only one coming.

When we walk into the maternity ward I can hear soft crying and my heart skips a beat. He stops us in front of a door and nurse hands me a light blue cover. I slip it on my arms, my mind numb and she hands em a light blur cover for my head. I slip that on and then they dose my hands in sanitizer. I rub them furiously and the doctor smiles, opening the door.

There are at least 6 little bundles around me. 4 are in blue blankets and two are in pink.

"And here she is over here. Please do not be discouraged about the breathing tube. She is as healthy as can be, and will be out of here in no time." I nod and he walks me over to a small crib. I'm pretty sure every thought has left my head. Every worry is gone. Looking down at this beautiful girl…the one that I never thought would even want anything to do with me…is reaching up. Her feet kick up and she blinks lazily. I reach in with one finger and her tiny little hand weakly wraps around my finger. "We are actually quite amazed at how well she's doing.. Most premature, have a very hard time keeping their eyes open, let alone trying to get their body moving. She's nothing short then a miracle Kendall. This is a very special little girl." I look up and he smiles writing something down on his chart. "In my 15 years of being a doctor I have never seen a premmie reach up like that and react like that. You are a very lucky man." I look down and the first tear escapes my eye. I can't help it. "I'll let you see her alone for a minute." I hear him leave and get closer to her.

"Hey baby…" She let out a little sound and I smile down at her. Her eyes are a brilliant green and it makes me happy. Beth said the one thing she wanted our girl to have is my eyes. The dark mess of hair on her head, can only mean she got her brown hair, which I love. "I'm your daddy." Another little squeak from her and I laugh. I could spend the rest of my life staring at this girl, and I was planning on doing just that.

I hear something hit the window right in front of me an di look up. I smile and stand up, still letting the little girl hold my finger. James, Abbey, Logan and Katie are all standing there, smiling. I look back down at the little pink bundle and smile.

"See them?" I point out to them and she puts her other hand in her mouth. "Those are the best people in the world. Besides me and your mom, they will always be there for you. I know I haven't been the best person in the world…but because of you I will change my ways. I am never going to put you in any danger. I love you so much." There was a small squeeze to my finger, but I still felt it. I laugh and the door opens. I turn and the doctor walks in smiling.

"We need to feed her. Would you like to stay or see Elizabeth?"

"I'd like to see Elizabeth please." He nods and I turn to the four outside. "Can they come in and see her?" I turn to him and he looks out at them. "The girls are her aunts, the tall guy is her uncle and the short one is her godfather. Would that be okay?" He smiles and nods.

"Two at a time. I'll let them know." I nod and smile out at them. They smile back and wave.

As I am led down the hall through the 5th floor of the hospital I'm giddy. And then we stop in front of room 509 and I can't help but bust in. Elizabeth turns quick and smiles wide. I rush to her and she sits up, with no problem, and I hug around her.

"She's so beautiful." She gasps in my ear and I manage to get up on her bed with her, without hurting her. "She got my eyes like you wanted." She laughs in my ear and starts kissing all over my neck. I push away and run my hands through her hair. She is kissing me like a mad sex crazed women. "Calm down beautiful. We got the rest of our lives to do this." She pulls away and looks up at me.

"You're no fun." I grin and she lays back. "I have a gross scar." She pushes her blankets down and lifts her gown. I chuckle seeing her completely naked under and she grins up at me. She runs her hand over a bandage and I put my hand n hers. "I can't take the bandage off right now, but it's there." I nod and slowly pull her gown down. She yawns and rubs her eyes.

"You should get some rest." She nods and hooks her hands around the back of my neck.

"You look like you could use it too. Lay with me." I give in because I am tired. I'm exhausted and finally able to not stress about anything. I maneuver my body around hers and she even pulls the blankets up for me to share with her. I crawl in and wrap my arms around her body. "Holy shit you can fit your arms around me now." I roll my eyes and kiss her cheek. "I'm not a fatty anymore!" I sigh and grab her face making her look at me. She bites her bottom lip and giggles. "What?"

"Nothing…I just love you." She goes quiet and I'm pretty sure she's asleep.

"Hey!" She sits up fast making me almost fall off the bed. "We need to think of a name." I sit up and smile.

"I thought you already had one." She bites her bottom lip and shrugs her shoulders.

"It's a stupid name." I laugh and quickly lay back, on my back and pull her onto my chest.

"No it's not. It's a beautiful name. Let me hear it." She sighs on my chest and pulls the blankets back over us.

"Fine…" She snuggles deeper into my body. "Hannah Marie Knight."


	11. Chapter 11: Sex, Heroin, Duty

It was a beautiful thing. To see such a big, tough, hard shell of a man holding such a small fragile little girl. A week after watching her through a glass window, and finally, finally…she was home with us. And as much trouble as I've heard about having a new born…I wanted to laugh in all those people's faces. She barely cried. In the entire week that's she's been here she's only cried like three times.

I smile wide and sit up in bed. I watch him rock and bounce back and forth standing in front of the window. I can hear him singing softly and smile wider if that was possible.

"You think your mom finally woke up?" I smile and kick the blankets off, and walk slowly over to them. He turns and I smile seeing the tiny little bundle in the yellow blanket James's girlfriend got for us. "Did I wake you?" I shook my head and he smiled. "I'm so freaking tired." I put my hands out and he hands her over gently.

"You went to sleep before me last night." I stand on my tippy toes and he kisses em softly.

"I know…but I can't sleep knowing she's feet away. You don't know what could happen." I sigh and shake my head looking down at her. She also looks exhausted and seconds away from falling asleep.

"Well what can I do to help you?" I don't have to look up to know his answer. His hands are my hips and his mouth is grazing over my neck. "Of course. Sex."

"Hey you want it just as bad as I do. Don't deny it. It's been how many months?" I giggle and he leads me towards the crib. I set her in gently, him behind me pressing his crotch into me. I tuck her gently under her blankets and stand up. His lips are on the back of my neck, and his hands and making their way into the front of my sweat pants that are way to big. It's been two weeks since I gave birth and already I was determined to get back to my normal size, which was working out quite well. "Is she asleep?" I reach up and behind me, running my fingers through his hair and nod.

"You need a haircut." He bites my shoulder and I drop my hand letting him walk me to the bed. That was the last gently thing he did.

It was like being with the hulk. One minute he's rocking our baby asleep, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. The next he's tossing me on the bed and literally ripping my clothes off. He doesn't bother with a condom, and I don't care. I just willingly spread my legs and let him pound the living hell out of me. And not only is he being rough, I can't help but scratch his back, his arms, suck onto his neck like a freaking vampire. He's going to be bruised and maybe even a little bloody when this is all over. We're not being quiet either. He's literally making me scream his name. There are a couple of times I'm pretty sure Hannah should be screaming her head off, because we've woke her, but no peep comes from her.

When I hear him groan loudly in my ear, and clutch the sheets under us, I know that for the past 20 minutes we were fucking like animals, I hadn't realized I had climaxed. Twice. And feeling him go all over inside me makes me hit number three. Definitely going to have to clean the sheets.

He rolls off, panting and for some reason, I don't want this to be it. I get up quickly and crawl on top of him. He closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair.

"Again?" I nod and he sighs grabbing my hips, still with his eyes closed. "Like I could say no."

I watched him sleep, head on my elbow. He was wiped out after the first round, but both of us wanted this…needed this so very bad that he managed to make it through three more. We went on for a good hour before he literally had no strength. And it was alright with me. Sure I could have gone crazy all day, but I had a lot to do. And everything I had to do would be halted because there were soft cries coming from the crib. I pushed myself up, putting my sweats back on, and a plain grey tank top. I walked to the crib and smiled down at her as she reached up for me. I took her quickly realizing she needed to be fed an left the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

After feeding, changing and entertaining her for a half hour I decided to do some cleaning while she sat in her play pen trying to figure out a bunch of toys. That caused another hour to pass. I was just about to find something to eat when there was a knock at the door. I froze, fear taking over my body. Why? A couple of reasons. Kendall said he hadn't heard from Carlos in two weeks which to him meant that Carlos could be back on some hardcore drugs and at any time show up asking for money. I don't' think I could handle seeing Carlos like that. Second, I didn't have Kendall. He was upstairs passed out. What if it was Mark who wanted to kill him…or something? I was probably over thinking this.

I slowly opened the door and a smiling Logan was staring at me. I sighed out and moved out of the way, letting him in. When I closed the door I made sure to lock it.

"Where's Kendall?" I put my hands on his hips and he bends over picking up Hannah.

"Nice to see you too jerk." He laughs and walks to me kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry. How are you doing?" I laugh and walk in the kitchen hearing him follow.

"Fine. Absolutely fantastic. And yourself?" He sits at the table setting Hannah on the table in front of him, while she tries to take off his hat that he has on backwards.

"Well I was doing okay…until I got a visit form Carlos." I turned to him and he nodded taking off his hat and giving it to Hannah while he held her back, making sure she didn't fall. "That's why I wanted to see Kendall."

"You can tell me." He laughed out loud, causing Hannah to laugh but I stay quiet he stops and smiles.

"I don't think you want to hear this Beth." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Try me dick." He laughs again and Hannah throws his hat on the floor. H sighs and sits back still holding her protectively.

"Okay. Well I was just waking up when I heard someone tapping on the door, so I went to it and sure enough there he was, except it didn't look like him. I assume Kendall told you about his horrible heroin problem he used to have?" I nod and walk over to sit next to him. "Well he's back on. I mean he was all shaky and shit. Anyway he was asking if I had some money he could borrow. He promised he would pay em back. I said hell no, go fuck yourself." I cringe and he sits back up looking at Hannah. "He starts yelling at me, that I'm a bad friend and if I asked him he would give it to me…blah, blah, blah…so I finally told him to clean up, or not come around me and Abbey again. And I then told him no one wanted to be around him like this." He looked away and I could tell he felt guilty, and sad. I reached out and rubbed his arm. "He called me a dick and stormed out. I just wanted to warn you guys that he might come here doing the same." I nodded and he shook his head turning back to Hannah. "I guess I also came because I wanted to talk to you about Abbey." This got my attention quick and I sat up.

"Is she okay?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Of course…I just…I want her to be happy you know? I don't want her to have to worry about some idiot coming after me and then hurting her. I mean…were you right? Is she better off with someone else?" I reach over fast and smack the back of his head. He grabbed it quick and a fit of laughter leaves Hannah. "What was that for?"

"We've already made up Logan. You know I feel like bitch of the year for saying all that stupid stuff. Abbey could not do better with anyone else." He rubbed his head and smiled.

"You're sure?" I raise my hand threateningly and he puts one hand up. "Alright, alright…Jesus." We go quiet for a bit until I smell something gross and he quickly hands her over to me. "Mom duty….to take care of the duty."

**SOOO…DOES EVERYONE HATE ME FOR MAKING CARLOS A DRUG ADDICT DICK? CAUSE I HATE MYSELF. BUT FEAR NOT CHILDREN! I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THAT BOY AND WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER, HE WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, THIS MUCH I CAN PROMISE…I HOWEVER DONT KNOW ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE…****. SO LIKE ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	12. Chapter 12: Help Wanted

"Logan this is a very bad idea." He sighed and reached up knocking on the door. I put my hand sin my pockets and stood behind Logan. There were voices heard and then the door swung open. Mark's face looked more than surprised to see us and the two big guys behind him put a hand on their hips.

"Well, well, well…Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight. To what do I owe this awesome pleasure?" Logan sighed and stepped forward. The guys behind Mark pulled out their guns and Logan stopped putting up his hands.

"We just need…you're help." Mark laughed. I stepped up too and one of the guys eyed me. I raised my hands and Mark moved out of the way.

"Check them. I know these two, which means I don't trust them." He grinned at us and the guys pulled us in, putting us face first into a wall. They started checking us for guns and knives and anything else, and when we were found clean the guys stepped back. "Good…lets go into the dining room and talk." Mark turned and I glared at Logan following him and walking past Logan.

We sat at a dark wood long table and a girl, in a short dress came out, offering us beer. Mark took one and both Logan and I rejected them. The girl walked off and Mark turned to us. He was staring at Logan, who sighed and leaned back.

"It's Carlos." Mark laughed and sipped his beer. He set it on the table and continued to stare at Logan.

"I was wondering when I'd hear about him. I was a little mad when he gave me back the money and said he was out completely."

"Yeah he is but…someone fucked up his head. He's back on heroin and were not sure where he is." Mark turned to me and I leaned forward. "We need a favor."

"What kind of favor? Who fucked with his head?"

"He was seeing this girl…she was still having trouble with her ex, and he wasn't very happy about her seeing Carlos, so he brought her to my house and shot her in front of him." Mark's face fell a little and I shook my head. The guy is a wreck and…we want to help him, but we need your help with that. We want to take care of these guys." Mark smiled and leaned forward.

"Are you hiring me to kill off some guys? Is this going to be like the old days boys?" I felt more frustrated and sighed.

"Mark are you in or not?" He smiled and got up from his seat. He started pacing and I turned to Logan. "Let's just go Logan. He's being a dick, well do it ourselves." I pushed myself up and Logan followed me.

"No, no Kendall." Mark puts his hand up. "I'll help…just give me the names and I'll take care of it."

I remain quiet all the way home. Logan is looking out the window and I don't know what to say to him. I didn't want to go to Mark, he knew that, but that's what happened. I would have gladly taken care of these assholes myself, but Logan had to bring out the breaking point. I had a 1 month old daughter who I needed to protect. Yeah he knew how to win in an argument.

I stopped in the driveway and got out quickly not wanting to fight with Logan. I walked up to the front, hearing Logan following me trying to keep up. There is a loud cry. A loud heartbreaking cry that could only come from a baby. My baby. My baby girl is crying. I stop quick, Logan running into me and as he starts talking asking what I was doing, I hear a crash and what sounds like glass breaking. I walk quickly up to the front door and force it open.

Carlos is standing in the middle of the living room, staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looks like she's been crying and looks very scared. In her arms, wiggling, trying to get free, is Hannah who is red faced and crying like crazy. I feel Logan push past me as I catch eyes with Beth who grabs Hannah tighter.

"Carlos…what the fuck?" Carlos spun around to us and I felt sick. His eyes were sunken in a dark. His hair was a complete mess. He looked really skinny and I could see blood on his right fist. I walked in further and shut the door slamming it shut. Hannah wailed out and Elizabeth closed her eyes, rocking her.

"Take her upstairs Beth." Beth only nodded and as she walked forward Carlos turned to her. She stopped quickly and Logan moved forward, stepping in front of him, blocking Elizabeth's view. Elizabeth quickly walked past and went up the stairs. "Carlos what are you doing here?"

"Oh so my friends finally care about me?" Carlos looked between us and shook his head. "All I need is some help."

"And we'll help you if you drop the heroin." Logan sounded so desperate and I only got angrier.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Carlos turned to me and Logan looked at me in disbelief. "Get the hell out Carlos. You want to be some junkie asshole and forget about your friends then so be it. Just don't come crying to us and asking for help."

"Kendall I just need some cash."

"Then go to your parents. Find someone else. I have a family I need to take care of and if you come around here again…high as fuck I will beat the shit out of you."

"Fuck you Kendall! You're the worst kind of fucking friend! I hope you two get what's coming to you! I hope fucking Jeff comes back and take something away from you two!" He stops and put his hands up. "Oh wait…he is!" I feel my blood freeze and Logan's mouth drop. "What's the matter Ken-dork? You want to help me now?" I move forward but Logan stops me. I give him a death stare and he puts up a hand.

"Jeff is coming here?" Carlos laughs and scratches at his arms.

"Well I said I'd get money and if I didn't come back soon he'd come find me. Where do you think the first place hell look is? Kendall's got a nice ass house…big fucking house, with two cars in the driveway. If I didn't bring him the money, he'd find the money."

"wait…you bought from Jeff? The same fucking guy who killed Alley?" He nodded and stared at em like I was a moron.

"He helped me see asshole. Okay? He…he told me without her…I wouldn't be so hung up on another person and be able to live for myself. And he offered to pay for the drugs, as long as I worked for him. I got a friend and a business partner so fuck both of you!" He tried walking away but Logan stopped him.

"You work for him now?" Carlos grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah…I just got done doing a job. You remember those assholes we used to work with…Mark and his buddies? Well Mark's got a fine ass sister that I took real good care of." My stomach twisted and Logan shot me a horrified look. I shook my head and Carlos laughed. "What's the matter guys? Jealous im back in the game?" Logan turned to me and we walked into each other.

"Kendall…we just agreed to work with Mark. To kill Jeff…and his guys." I nodded and Carlos was swaying and quickly fell to the floor, passing out. "We just agreed to kill our best friend." I sighed and shrugged off my jacket walking over to Carlos. I resisted kicking him in the face and kneeled down lifting his head. I balled up my jacket and laid his head on it. I stood back up and sighed again.

"Beth?" Logan stands next to em and we hear slow soft footsteps. She walks down the stairs, clutching Hannah, and I walk to her. "Did he come with anyone?" She shakes her head and I nod. "I'm going to call James. We need to take care of something and I need you to not argue me on this. Just do as I say. Please." She looked at me and then Carlos on the ground. She looked back up at me and sighed.

"What do you need me to do?"


	13. Chapter 13: Money Can't Buy Happiness

I watched him walk into the closet and reach up on the top shelf. He pulled down a black duffle bag and I had to sit on the bed. He walked over to me and set the bag next to me. He moved in front of me and kneeled down taking my hands.

"How you doing so far?" I gave a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. He stood back up and kissed my forehead. He turned back to the bag and opened it. "Okay I'm going to give you a small hand gun." I sucked in a hard breath and he pulled one out. This whole time…while I was pregnant and for three weeks that Hannah's been here, he's had these guns. I reminded myself to be pissed at him later. He went to work on loading the gun and then putting the safety on it. "To take the safety off, push this button." I nodded and he put it out in front of me. I reached up with a shaky hand and took it from him. It was cold and hard, and completely terrifying. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could." I looked up at him and he was staring down at me. I stood up and nodded.

"When are you leaving?" He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whenever James and Abbey get here." I nodded and we both turned to the crib seeing Hannah trying to stand up. Kendall walked to her and scooped her up putting her in his arms. He walked back to me and took the gun from my hand and gently put in in my jeans, resting it on my hip. It was tucked nicely in. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. He grabbed the black bag and started walking out of the room. I quickly pulled the gun out of my jeans and put it on the bed. I didn't have to have it right now. And I didn't want to have it in my pants.

I got down stairs, Kendall sitting at the kitchen table Hannah on his lap laying with the strings on his sweater. Across from him was Logan, who was digging through the black bag pulling out gun after gun. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest sighing softly.

"Does she need to load the gun?" Logan was quiet and didn't look up at me. Kendall shook his head and softly bounced his leg up and down bouncing Hannah who went into a fit of giggles. Just 20 minutes ago she was crying hysterically, scared of Carlos. Now in her daddies arms she was happy and unafraid.

"You call Abbey?" Logan nodded and turned to Kendall.

"She isn't coming." Kendall stopped bouncing and Hannah squealed. I stepped forward and stood next to Kendall. Logan looked at me and I could already tell why she wasn't. "You have to understand. I almost already lost her. I can't take that chance." I smiled weakly and nodded. But Kendall wasn't as understanding. He stood up, still holding Hannah.

"So it's alright for Beth and Hannah to be put in danger put not Abbey?" I put a hand on Kendall and he shoved it away. "Who's going to be here to help her Logan?"

"Maybe she shouldn't even be here Kendall. Take her and Hannah to your sisters. The only reason they're in danger is because your letting them." Kendall looked away from him at Hannah who was squirming in his arms. "Take them to your sisters."

"No Logan…someone needs to be here when Carlos wakes up." They both turned to me and I sighed reaching for the baby. Kendall handed her to me and I smiled at both of them. "I know how to dial your numbers is something happens. I am 95% confident I can shoot a gun if I need to. I'll be fine. Besides how long do you think you guys will take?" They looked at each other and Logan shrugged looking at the table. I turned to Kendall and he reached out pushing hair out of my face.

"I don't know." I smiled and rocked Hannah.

"I'll be fine Kendall. I've babysat before. And who knows. Carlos might not even wake up." I wasn't going to bring up the fact that Jeff might come looking for Carlos because it would upset Kendall more so I walked into him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He looked between Hannah and I and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my back and sighed putting his chin on my head. I heard the front door open and Logan sighed walking out. I watched Hannah reach up touching Kendall's neck an she giggled. Kendall seemed to pull us in tighter and I let him.

I turned to see Logan walking in, James behind him. He looked pale and a little scared. I gave him a smile but he remained blank.

"Okay so…" I saw Logan look at Kendall and he sighed letting go of me. He walked over to Logan with James an di watched them go through the guns, loading them and then putting them on their bodies. When they were already all three turned to me and I chuckled.

"You guys should go. I'll be fine, alright?" James walked to em first and hugged around me, putting Hannah between us. She squealed and I kissed James cheek. When he pulled away he kissed her head and smiled at me. He turned quick and walked out. Logan came up to me next, the black duffle on his shoulder. I hugged him and let him kiss Hannah's head and then my cheek and he walked out to James. I was left with Kendall who looked really tense. I sighed and waked to him handing him Hannah. He took her quick and put her up to his face. She reached out and tugged on his bottom lip. He laughed quietly and pulled her in, hugging her and kissing her head. He held her by the side of his head and she played with the hood on his back. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips. He pushed into me and wrapped an arm around my back. I reached up and held his face but it didn't last long. There was a loud shriek from Hannah and we turned quick to see her staring at us, hand in her mouth grinning. I laughed and Kendall pulled her in kissing her cheek.

"I love you." It was a sweet little whisper and I felt my heart swell. He turned to me and sighed. "I love you…both so much."

"I know. I love you too." He started handing me Hannah as someone cleared their throat. We turned and Logan looked sad.

"I'm sorry Kendall…we've got to go." I smiled and nodded walking out past him. They followed and we walked out of the house completely. James was already in the car and Logan quickly got in the driver's seat. Kendall stood in front of me and sighed.

"Call. For anything." I nodded and he patted Hannah's back before turning and getting in the passengers seat. I walked down the way a little and Logan started backing out of the driveway. I raised Hannah's hand and had her wave as they backed out. Only Logan waved; the other two trying their hardest not to break down. When Logan drove off, and I couldn't see them anymore, the fear and emptiness finally set in. I held tight around Hannah who was looking sleepier by the second. I walked in the house, shutting and locking the door. I ignored Carlos's body on the ground and walked up stairs. By the time I laid her in her crib she was sound asleep. I tucked her in her blanket and stood over her, just watching her for a few minutes. It was peaceful and for a moment it made em forget about everything. Until I heard movement down stairs. I had never jumped as high as I did when I went to the bed and grabbed the gun. I got out of the room, and stopped hearing for the noise again. Nothing. I let out a sigh and as I turned to go back in the room I heard a groan. Carlos was waking up.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and waked slowly into the living room I clutched the gun in my right hand. I stepped in the living room and stopped seeing Carlos sitting against the couch holding his head. His legs were up and his elbows were resting on his knees. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Carlos?" He turned quick and shot up. I backed away and he looked down seeing the gun. I gripe tighter.

"why do you have that? Why am I here?" I sighed and relaxed a bit. "Where's Kendall? Is everything okay?"

"No Carlos. You came here about an hour ago screaming at me to give you money, and then broke a picture.. You scared me half to death Carlos." I saw guilt wash over him and he stepped forward. I backed up but it didn't matter. I hit a wall. "Please…you have to stop doing drugs. Everyone is worried about you." He looked down and nodded.

"I know…but I have nothing to live for." I stepped towards him slowly and when I could, I reached out with my free hand and put a hand on his shoulder. He pulled em in tight and hugged me, crying instantly. I softened and held him as he cried. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I pet through his hair and nodded.

"I know…it's alright. You're going to be fine and you're going to be better. But you have to let me and Kendall and Logan help." He nodded into me. "And you have to stop talking to Jeff." He froze completely and I pulled away looking at his face to r=try to read it. He was blank. I wiped his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"No…where's Kendall?" He looked at his watch quick and shook his head. "You and Hannah need to leave right now." He grabbed my upper arm and started pulling em up stairs.

"Carlos what's wrong?" He ignored me and pushed me in the room. He went to my closet and pulled some clothes off some hangers and pushed them in a white bag on the floor. He turned and stopped seeing the crib. I put the gun on the bed and waked over to it. "You haven't met her yet." He was crying again but silently this time. I put my hand out and he dropped the bag. He walked over slowly and when he looked in he squeezed his eyes out and sobbed.

"She looks just like you." I smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Why do we need to leave?" His eyes opened and he shook his head.

"Get your daughter. We need to go now." He wasn't taking no for an answer so I reached in and carefully pulled Hannah up wrapping her in her blanket. She only stirred and whined slightly but laid her head on my shoulder. Carlos shoved more clothes form my dresser in the bag and started looking around. "

"Bathroom. There's a baby bag." He nodded and ran to the master bathroom, he was out quickly with the two bags in hand. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, with him following. As I reached for the door handle he stopped me.

"Where's the gun?" I looked up stairs and he nodded putting the bags down and ran back up the stairs. He was fast and came back putting it in the back of his pants. He picked the bags back up and nodded. I opened the door and stepped out holding Hannah tight. He walked out in front of me holding my purse as well digging for my keys. He stopped by my car and unlocked it. As he set the bags down, and opened the back door for Hannah's car seat I saw a black car pull up. We both froze and I held Hannah tight.

"Get in the car Beth." I moved to get to the back seat and a car door slammed.

"Well what do we have here?" I turned and watched Jeff come towards us. "Carlos…where have you been buddy? I've been waiting for my money." Carlos shuffled his feet and looked down. "You know what happens to people who make me wait. But because I like you, and you're nice guy I'll give you a chance." Carlos looked up and Jeff nodded. "So I'll spare you today…but something has to be given to me right? That's only fair." I plucked up the courage and stepped forward.

"I can give you money." Carlos turned to me and looked horrified. "Just leave him alone. I'll give you as much as you need." Jeff turned to em and noticed the bindle in my arms. I gripped her tighter.

"Actually…" He looked around and smiled. "I have a better idea." He reached quick and pulled out a gun pointing it at me. I let out a small squeak and closed my eyes. "Why don't i…just take you instead. I mean money cant buy me happiness. But you…you could definitely give me some happiness."

"Jeff leave her alone." I opened my eyes and Carlos was in front of me. Jeff cocked the gun and I jumped quickly going to Carlos and handing him Hannah. His mouth dropped and shook his head. "Elizabeth no!"

"You promise you'll leave Carlos alone?" Hannah stirred in Carlos's arms and I turned. Jeff smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I turned back to Carlos and kissed Hannah's head.

"Please…tell Kendall…" But I was cut off by being yanked back. Jeff dragged me to his car and Carlos remained motionless holding Hannah.


	14. Chapter 14: Eye Patch

"Are we sure this is the right place?" I looked out around the dark building and Logan sighed.

"This is where Mark text me Kendall. Be patient." I sat back and pulled out my phone. No calls or tests from Beth. Either a good sign or a very bad one. "Elizabeth will call if she needs to. Relax." I nodded and tried calming down but seeing the headlights in the rearview mirror made me jump. "That's him." James and Logan jumped out and I followed slowly. When Mark got out of his car with two other guys he grinned at us.

"You must be Diamond." James nodded and Mark nodded. "Alright boys. What's the big emergency?" I turned to Logan and he sighed.

"Carlos got into some serious trouble. It's worse than what we thought. The guy we want to take care of…he's been selling to Carlos and making him work for him." Mark shook his head and leaned against the front of his car.

"So were working to kill Carlos?" I nodded and again Mark shook his head. "We can't do that can we? I mean…Carlos is family." Logan let out a sigh and nodded.

"We were hoping you'd understand." Mark laughed and I stepped forward.

"We need to take care of this guy tonight. Carlos owes him some money I guess and knows where I live and where my fiancé and daughter live." Mark turned to me and gave a small smile.

"Of course. Family always comes first. You know I never wanted our relationship to end the way it did. I'm sorry I turned into a ridiculous jerk." I smiled and shook my head. I stepped forward and extended my hand.

"It's in the past." We shook and I let go stepping back.

"Alright. It feels good to be back in the business with you two." He sighed and turned to one of his guys. The guy pulled out a phone and gave ti to him. "Okay so we found him. Jeff Dwight. He is actually a pretty important guy. His daddy is a state senator, which means security and protection. But I found out he has a house out in Beverly Hills that he only uses for a "hideout."" He looked up at us and shrugged. "I guess daddy got tired of cleaning up his piece of shit sons mess. That girl he killed…never was heard on the news. Her parents went to the police but the police are getting paid by Senator Dwight to keep their mouths shut." I turned to Logan and he sighed.

"So your telling me no matter what we do, we will most likely fail and defiantly get thrown in prison?" Mark laughed and nodded giving the phone back to the guy. "Awesome." Logan turned away and started pacing.

"what we need to do first is pick up Carlos. He still at your house Kendall?" I nodded. "We need to get him. We need to know as much as we can about this piece of shit. How much ammo he has, how many guys he has. That kind of stuff. SO I'll follow you guys." I nodded and we all turned to get back in our cars. As I got in the passenger seat my phone went off and my heart skipped a beat. I pulled it out and my heart stopped altogether seeing the home number. I answered quickly and closed my eyes.

"Beth?" It was quiet on the other end. I made a with my free hand and opened my eyes. "Beth what's wrong?"

"She left…" It was Carlos's voice. This made em more mad. "Jeff came Kendall…he was looking for me. He was trying to get his money. Beth offered to give him as much as he wanted…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "But he didn't want the money and put a gun to her head." I heard a harsh breath leave my mouth and noticed people staring at me.

"Kendall…is Beth alright?" I turned to Logan and just stared at him.

"She offered to go if he promised to leave me alone." I feel back in my seat and sighed.

"Where is Hannah?"

"Right here…she's…she's asleep."

"Well be there in two minutes. Don't do anything stupid." I hung up quick and turned to Logan. I made he drive fast and I explained on the way. I kept checking to make sure Mark followed us. As soon as we got in the driveway I jumped up and ran in the house. Carlos jumped up from the couch and turned a nasty shade of green. I saw Hannah in the crib in the middle of the living room sound asleep and sighed quietly.

"Kendall, I tried to stop her…" I walked to him and grabbed him by his shirt. I pulled him out of the house.

"James watch Hannah." James nodded and quickly ran in the house. I shut the front door and forcefully shoved Carlos out onto the grass. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry Kendall! She's the one who did it! I didn't force her to leave!" That struck a nerve in my head and I quickly picked him up off the ground. I have never gotten in a fight with Carlos before. Usually it was because he was a lot stronger and a lot angrier than me. But now that Carlos was weak and skinner form the heroin I had the upper hand. So I squeezed my hand into a fist and hti him hard in the side of the face.

"Kendall!" I let go of Carlos and he fell to the ground holding his right eye. I stood over him breathing hard. Logan rushed over and pushed me back. "Calm the fuck down!"

"He let him take her!" Logan pushed me again and I took a step back.

"Carlos you alright?" Carlos rolled onto his back and I saw blood.

"I can't see out of my eye." Logan glared at me and kneeled down next to Carlos. I felt something stinging my hand and looked down. I could tell right away at least one of my knuckles was broken. I sighed and walked to the other side of Carlos. I kneeled down and Carlos looked up at me from his left eye. "I'm sorry Kendall. You know I would never want to do anything to hurt her or you or your daughter." I pushed Logan's hands away from Carlos eyes and could tell one of his blood vessels popped.

"You need to get some water on that. Rinse it out. You can't see because there's so much blood." Carlos swallowed hard and nodded. I could see Logan glaring at me and he raised his eyebrows. "And I'm sorry I hit you." Carlos shook his head and Logan and I helped him up.

"I deserved it. I was a prick to you guys the past few weeks. I'm sorry." I put one of his arms around my neck and Logan did the same. As we walked him up to the house the door flew open and James came out phone to his ear.

"Yeah I'm with him right now….no go…I know that but you need to leave and come back. You're a block away. Just run as best as you can….okay…yeah hold on." He put the phone down and ran out, past us and out onto the street. Mark tried stopping him but James just kept running. I quickly pushed Carlos into Logan and started running after him. Mark told his two guys to stay and he ran after me.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when James stopped but what I did see could not have made me happier. Although she had a tiny cut on her head, Elizabeth was running to James. When she got to him he quickly put her behind his back and put his phone back to his ear. I looked around his body and saw a car crashed. But I didn't care. Elizabeth was running right towards me and I continued running to her, until our bodies crashed into each other. She wasn't crying. She was saying she was scared she just put her body in my arms and I held her up. I made her look at me and shook my head.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She gasped out and put her forehead don mine.

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" I sighed and she smiled. "I was thinking I wanted to protect my family."

"Next time think of yourself first. And think very hard how I will react to the guy who let you leave. She pushed off my forehead and I held her up by her legs. She wrapped them around my body and put her hands on my shoulders.

"what did you do to Carlos?"

"Punched him in the eye." She looked over my shoulder and I turned. Mark was slightly out of breath but smiling.

"Shut up Mark." I turned back to her and she slid down my body. "I was just scared." She rolled her eyes and James walked from behind us.

:we got to get out of here." I heard sirens and started walking holding Beth's hand. "I called the cops, and said there was an accident. What happened Beth?" We turned the corner to get on our street and she sighed.

"Well they were all drunk. It's a fucking miracle I didn't fly through the windshield. The guy driving was swerving bad and he didn't see the car coming at us. We were hit and I was in the middle in the back and just flew forward a bit smacking my head on the middle thing between the driver and passenger seat. I guess they all got knocked out fast, so I got out as I called James."

"Why didn't you call me?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"you weren't answering your phone." I turned away and she squeezed my hand. "How is Hannah?"

"In good hands."

We got back to the house and I saw Abbey's car on the other side of the street. As we walked up, Beth slowed down and saw the blood on the grass and sidewalk. She let go of my hand and sighed.

"seriously Kendall?" She went up the stairs quick and I followed, not getting upset.

Abbey was sitting on the couch, holding Hannah and feeding her. Beth quickly kissed both their heads but went into the bathroom downstairs. I followed her some more telling Abbey thank you and when I got in the bathroom I felt really bad.

Carlos was sitting on the counter, while Logan cleaned up his face. It didn't look like he was bleeding anymore but it looked pretty painful.

"Maybe I'll get to wear an eye patch. Be like a pirate." Carlos nudged Beth but she shook her head.

"Can you see?" Both Logan and Beth turned to me and glared. "I'm just asking."

"Yeah I can see Kendall. And stop getting mad at him alright. I'm not mad so you guys shouldn't be either. And let's all just be happy for the fact the Beth is here safe. Although…" Carlos took a hand towel, wet it and dabbed at her forehead. "Does it hurt?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked down while he wiped her forehead. I moved forward and quickly lifted her up next to Carlos and took the towel form him.

"Kendall!" She gasped and grabbed my right hand. I hissed in pain and she sighed. "You broke your knuckles. These two." Logan sighed and laughed.

"Okay I guess I have to take care of all of you. On the counter Kendall." I laughed and hoped on getting between Carlos and Beth. He sighed and put his hand son his hips. "I really should have been a doctor."


	15. Chapter 15: You Go, I Go

I tried to ignore the pounding headache but the more I listened to the talking around me, made it that much worse. Hannah was demanding all of my attention and I was grateful for the second I got to turn away and block things out for a minute.

Her bright green eyes were burning holes into my forehead and her beautiful little smile made her chubby cheeks poke out. I put her on her butt on my lap and let her play with my hair hanging down. I bounced my legs and she let out a little laugh and looked up at me. Her laugh got louder and turned into a fit a squeals. I laughed back but she continued to have a fit. And then I felt his hands on my shoulders and I understood. I looked up and back and Kendall was grinning down at Hannah. I reached up as best as I could and kissed just below the stubble on his chin. When I looked back down Hannah was putting my hair in her mouth an di quickly pulled it away. There was a soft kiss to my ear and he sighed quietly.

"You should get some sleep." I shook my head and looked up at the table. Logan and Mark were huddled together looking at one of their phones while Carlos was tracking Jeff's phone on my laptop with James standing behind him. At the same time Abbey came out, four mugs in her hands. She set them on the table and passed them to each of the guys. Abbey turned to me and smiled.

"You look like you could use a pillow and a blanket." I sighed irritated and Kendall rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." Abbey put up her hands and walked back in the kitchen. "Although I think she needs a change." Kendall's hands quickly reached down and lifter her off my lap. I watched him cradle her in his arms and I got up and followed.

I sat in the big comfy chair we had put in her room and watched while he played peek-a-boo with her and changed her diaper and clothes. It was almost midnight and I knew she was going to crash hard any minute. Just a few more minutes and if Kendall started singing she would be gone. He picked her up carefully and slowly walked over to her crib, singing softly. I smiled and let my eyes close and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I thought you were fine?" I opened my eyes quick and he was grinning at me. I stretched my legs and glanced at the clock on the wall. Only 5 minutes had passed. "I'll carry you to bed." I smiled and raised my arms. He laughed and quickly lifted me up, except he didn't hold me like he did with Hannah. He put me over his shoulders and walked me out of the room, holding behind my knees. When we walked into the bedroom he tossed me on the bed softly and got over me quick. I let him kiss all over chest and neck until our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck fast and he skillfully rolled us over so I was on top. Suddenly my fatigue was gone and I was fully awake.

After an intense hour of sweet and slow love making we spooned. I laid in front of him while he wrapped an arm around my body and pulled me close to him. He kissed behind my ear and sighed putting his head on mine. I was going to close my eyes, but I heard footsteps outside the door and knew someone was going to walk in. The door knob jiggled and sure enough the door opened. Logan came in, head turned and Kendall sighed.

"Sorry…I waited until we couldn't hear you guys anymore." I blushed hard and turned my body so I was facing Kendall's. I put my face in his chest and he pulled the sheet and blanket up and over our bodies.

"It's alright Logan. Do you need something?"

"Well Carlos tracked Jeff's phone. I guess they didn't go to the hospital. Probably afraid of what daddy would do if he found out his son was in a drunk car accident. So…were planning on laving soon."

"How soon?"

"Like 20 minutes soon." I felt a lump form in my through and I looked up at Kendall's face fast he looked at me but went back to Logan.

"Give me a few minutes." All I heard was the door shut and I sat up quick.

"You are not leaving Kendall." He sat up rubbing the back of his neck and yawning.

"Babe I know I promised you a lot of things but…"

"No Kendall." He turned to me eyebrows raised and I shook my head. "If you leave, I leave." He chuckled and got out of bed. I had to look away quick so his butt wouldn't distract me. I also got out of bed and walked to my dresser.

"You're not going. Who is going to look after Hannah?"

"And who the hell said that has to be the mom's job? Sure, let dad go get himself killed, but God forbid mom wants to protect her family." I turned as I pulled on some black boy short panties. "Do you get off making me stay back while you risk your life?"

"Perhaps…" He pulled on his boxers and I frowned at him. "Sweetheart I'm the one who knows how to use a gun. I can kill someone. I'm the criminal. You're not." I snorted and snapped on a matching black bra.

"That is not a good argument Kendall." He pulled on a white shirt and I walked to the closet. "I'm going with you guys and that's it. Abbey can stay with Hannah. And we'll call your sister."

"No." I turned and shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't asking for your permission. This is my family too Kendall. And if you go, I go. If you stay I stay. You make that choice." He walked next to me and I slid on a pair of black jeans, not really caring.

"I'm, going and you're staying. End of discussion." He grabbed his own jeans and I grabbed his hand before he could move again. We stared each other down.

"Why is it that I always get hurt when you're not there?" His whole body seemed to droop hearing this and he looked away, hurt. "That's why I'm coming Kendall. I'm safer with you, then without. Whether I like to admit it or not, I need you to protect me. You said so from the very beginning, so what's the problem now?" He turned back to me and i let go of him grabbing a shirt hanging up. "And besides…I'm a danger magnet. If I got hurt or something happened to me while I was with Hannah…" I didn't have to finish because he sighed.

"Fine. You're coming, but you have to promise me, you'll stay behind me and do as I, Mark or Logan says, do you understand?" I nodded and smiled a little. He pulled on his jeans and sighed. "I'll go call my sister."

After informing the guys, all of which had no problem with it surprisingly, and calling Katie, Kendall and I were told where we were going and what we would be doing. All of them started telling em to always stand behind one of them and stay out of the way. They were going to give me a gun, but not until we actually got there. I wasn't thrilled about having a gun, but then I remember seeing Carlos high as a kite and yelling at me. I really hoped me killed this guy.

When Katie showed up, she and Abbey sat at the table staring at me while the guys made last minute plans. I walked over and sat down and Abbey sighed.

"Beth don't go. This is dangerous. Just let the guys handle it." I smiled and shook my head. Katie turned to me.

"What about Hannah?"

"She will be in perfectly good hands." I motioned to them and I laughed. "Guys…I'll be fine. I got them." I pointed to Kendall and the rest and they both turned away. I stood up and kissed Abbey cheek and hugged Katie. "Call if you need to. You both know where everything is. She is sound asleep now, and should be up in a couple hours." They nodded and I saw Kendall and Logan waiting for me while everyone else walked out. I walked to Kendall and he smiled walking me out. I heard and even turned to see Abbey running into Logan's body and holding him. I heard my name a couple times and saw him nod his head and shook my head. Kendall walked me out, and I pushed into his side, suddenly cold. I couldn't tell if it was because it was in fact cold, or my nerves were catching up with me. He didn't question it though and wrapped an arm around my body and held me close.


	16. Chapter 16: Turn Around

I continuously glanced in the review mirror, checking on her. She was sitting between James and Logan talking and laughing with them. I heard Carlos give me a direction every now and then but my attention was strictly on her. I was worried. No one in their right mind would willingly jump into something like this. No one would want to do this regardless of the situation. Except me, Logan Carlos and apparently James. But maybe she was right. Was it really okay for me to be doing something like this, and not her?

"Turn left Kendall." I put on my left blinker and merged into the turn lane. I glanced back again and saw Marks headlights. I turned to look out in the window quickly and silently wished I hadn't let her convince me so quickly. I drove the rest of the way trying not to think about it and just concentrate on getting in and out of there as quickly as possible. The only reason we were doing this was because of Carlos. And I thought that was a perfectly good reason to do so. "Okay when you get up here stop at the end of the street. You three need to get down and stay down, and tell Mark to stay back further." I watched Logan pull out his phone and send the text and slowed down until I was at the street corner. Mark's headlights were pretty far back and I saw the three in the back hunched down. James looked pained doing so being the tallest but didn't say a word. "Okay so there's that trail that leads up to the front gate. We need to take out a few camera's and motion sensors. This guy is wired all the way up the hill." I nodded and reached in the glove compartment pulling out a .45. I turned and Handed it back. Elizabeth took it with a strong hand and gave me a smile as if to say, "I'm fine stop worrying." Fat chance.

"Mark and his guys are going to take care of the cameras and sensors." Carlos nodded and I heard a few doors shut. "He'll give us the signal. He said 5 minutes." Carlos nodded and sat back a little.

"How do they take care of them without being caught? I mean if they go off…" Elizabeth looked between us and Carlos turned to her.

"Well the point is for the sensors to go off. Once those sensors go off, they don't stop. It's a really fucking annoying beeping sound and after only a few seconds, if they don't see anything, they shit the sensors down." I watched Elizabeth nod and then her face twisted into more curiosity.

"What if they don't turn the sensors off?" I smiled at her. She was curious yes, but she was trying to think like us, and it was actually really cute.

"We keep setting them off until they do." She nodded and looked at em smiling. I turned back to the front and sighed out.

We sat for almost 10 minutes before Logan got a text.

"Mark said they had to set the sensors off two times. They just tried again and they turned them off. More of his buddies showed up…Mark's that is, and they're about to take out the cameras." Everyone only nodded and again we sat in silence waiting for the next word. It came from Carlos who I noticed for the first time; he was shaking and bouncing his legs. He was scratching at his arms and biting his nails. He was coming down from his high and sooner or later he was going to flip out on us. Maybe giving him a gun was a bad idea.

"As soon as those cameras are down we need to move quick." Carlos was becoming more and more fidgety and I glanced back out Logan. Logan was staring at Carlos and then turned to me. He sighed quietly and sat up a bit. He reached out and put a hand on Carlos shoulder. Carlos jumped at least two feet in the air and turned quick to Logan.

"You alright buddy?" Carlos shrugged Logan's hand off his shoulder and nodded.

"I'm fine…I just…I just want to get this over with…its fucking hotter then hell in this piece of shit." K looked at Carlos again and sighed.

"Maybe we should take you home Carlos…so you can take it easy." Carlos turned to em and narrowed his eyes.

"Kendall I don't need you saving me…or some shit like that, okay. I'm not your little…girlfriend you can boss around." I heard movement in the back and saw Elizabeth glaring at Carlos. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"We need to get him out of here Kendall. He's not right…"

"Fuck off alright! I'm fine! And I want to help you guys!" I put the key in the ignition and slipped my seatbelt back on.

"Carlos you could get yourself hurt…" I froze completely hearing a gun get cocked. I turned slowly to see Carlos pointing a gun at me. I heard a gasp from the back and Carlos turned quick. "Carlos…put the gun down…" He turned back to me and I could see tears in his eyes.

"I…I have to do this guys…."

"Have to do what Carlos?" Carlos turned and stared at Logan who I was so grateful for. It was sort of shielding Beth's body with his.

"I…they have my stuff and I need to get it." I clenched my fists and head a vibration. Logan looked panicked and reached for his phone. "No! Don't move!" Logan froze and put up his hands.

"Relax bud…relax…that's Mark…we need to get going…" Carlos shook his head furiously.

"No…change of plans." I felt the gun on my hip and while Carlos was staring at Logan and thinking I slowly moved my hand to grab it. "I'm…were going up but no one is going to do anything stupid. I'm going to get my stuff and then we are leaving. Text Mark back and tell him to get the fuck out of here." My hand was inches away from my gun when Carlos turned back to me. His eyes darted to my hand and I froze. "Drive up Kendall."

"Carlos you need to calm down and we need to get you help." Carlos pointed the gun higher to my head and I heard another gasp.

"Just fucking drive Kendall! I don't want to hurt you!" Carlos was crying now and I couldn't tell if it was because it was he didn't want to hurt me or any of us, or if he was having a bad fall from his heroin. I only nodded and started the car. I put it in drive and slowly pressed on the gas. I stayed focused in front of us and slowly made my way up the hill. "Jeff it's me…yeah I have your money…no…I need more. No I'm coming up with some friends. No I don't need you to take care of them…no you're not going to even see them. I'm just going to run in…okay." He hung up and tossed his phone on the ground. He sat back still pointing the gun at me.

"So is this what you wanted Carlos? To point a gun at your best friends head because you're a pathetic drug user?"

"Kendall don't fucking test me." I laughed and saw the house getting closer. "Don't' worry this will eb the last time you guys have to see me ever again."

"Oh I bet Carlos." I could tell Carlos was getting angrier by the second and I heard Logan sitting up straight and I could tell he was glaring at me.

"Kendall…shut the hell up."

"No…I mean this is typical Carlos. He says one thing, and does the complete opposite. I mean we'll get here, he'll go get his stuff and then we won't see him for like maybe a week and then he'll come back begging for help. Typical pathetic Carlos."

"Shut the fuck up Kendall!" I stopped the car and turned to him. He was crying hard and the hand that was shaking, and his head was down. I quickly grabbed the gun and took it from his hand. He cried harder and leaned forward crying hard. I turned back to Logan and raised my eyebrows.

"Tell Mark and his guys to come up slow. Their probably going to hear some gun fire and that is going to be their okay to come in." Logan nodded and pulled out his phone. I turned to James and he sat up. "You're going to cover the sides." James nodded and pulled out his gun. I then turned to Beth who was wide eyed and looking terrified at Carlos. "Beth…" She snapped to me and sat up. James put a hand on her back. "You are going to stay with Carlos. If something happens, and you hear or see something not right you are to get the hell out of here do you understand?" She nodded and I turned to Carlos. I reached over him quick and took the other gun he was carrying. I handed it back and Logan took it from me. "Do not let him have you gun. No matter what he says." She nodded again and I killed the engine. "Let's go guys."


	17. Chapter 17: Cuffed

I tried to grab ahold of Kendall…make him look at me and tell me he would be okay and that we would leave together. But he was getting out of the car. And so was James and Logan. I moved to James open door and stopped him form closing it. I jumped up and threw my arms around Kendall. He hugged me tight but tried pushing away even faster. I wouldn't let go.

"Beth…baby I know…I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and let him push me back. He reopened the driver's door and helped me up. He put the keys in my hands and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be okay." I nodded and he made sure i was completely in and shut the door hard. Very quickly him, Logan and James walked to the front door and burst in. I looked down at my hands and moved Kendall's keys around in my hands. Carlos was still crying hard next to me and I cautiously looked over at him. His head was back and his hands were clenched tight.

"Carlos?" I reached out and touched his arm. He jerked away and I backed away. "Carlos…everything is going to be okay." He turned to me and shook his head.

"You can't be that fucking stupid Beth!" I turned away and he laughed. "Elizabeth they just went into their deaths! They are not coming back out!"

Bang! Bang! I jumped and turned to the front door. Carlos laughed some more and sat back. I turned to him and he was shaking his head.

"Carlos! Those are your best friends! You shouldn't be sitting here letting them die for you!" He sat up and turned completely towards me.

"Best friends?! Where were they when I was at my lowest asking for help! They…mostly Kendall turned me away because he couldn't be bothered with my tiny problems!" Bang! Bang! I jumped and quickly opened the door. I wasn't going to sit by and hear my family get killed. I jumped out and slammed the door shut. I ran around the front of the car and was about to walk up to front door when I heard a door slam and then running. Before I had time to turn, Carlos had a hand wrapped my mouth while the other wrapped around my body. "You can't go in there! They will kill you!" I tried getting out of his grips but he tightened. "Beth Please!" I elbowed him hard in the stomach and he let me go. I turned and he was holding his stomach but was glaring at me.

"You're not going to do anything, so I will!" I tried to turn but was grabbed by my upper arm and his other hand grabbed my throat. He turned and pushed me hard into the car. I raised my knee and hit him hard between the legs. He groaned and fell to his knees. I took my chance to run into the house…Bang! Bang! I took the first step to run and the leg behind me was grabbed and I tripped falling to the ground. I didn't catch myself in time and hit my head, hard on the ground.

"Beth stop fighting it!" My body was turned and I went to rub my head but my arms were grabbed and my hands were put up above my head. Carlos got over m y body on his knees and sighed hard. "I'm doing this to protect you God damn-it!"

"Go help them instead Carlos!" He stared down at me and sighed looking up at the house. I tried to get free and kicked up my legs but it didn't work. Instead Carlos looked down at me and looked very mad.

"Beth! Stop fucking trying to move alright! Let em think!"

"Think about what?! They just went in there to save you and help you and your sitting out here like a fucking coward!" I was slapped hard across the mouth and I moved my hands to cover my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut. Carlos just hit me. I let that sink in for a minute while he heaved over me. When I opened my eyes; I was crying.

"You just don't know when to shut your god damn mouth! From the very start you've been nothing but a pain in my ass and everyone else's!" I tried getting out from under him but he squeezed his legs hard against me and I grabbed his jacket trying to push him off. "And don't even get me started on what a god damn cock tease you are!" His hands roughly grabbed mine and again put them above my head with one hand. His other hand started working on his belt and I couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Carlos stop! Please! You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't on drugs! Stop it Carlos!" He only laughed and I tried desperately to get out of his grasp but I just couldn't. But it didn't last long. We heard the front door slam open and we both turned to see Kendall walking out, gun raised in his right hand while his left arm was holding his side. I could see blood coming out but he acted like it was nothing.

"Get up Carlos." Carlos only laughed, some more and pushed off of me. He kicked me in the side as he got away from me and Kendall cocked the gun. I stood up, as best as I could without falling. My head was bleeding and I was very dizzy. My mouth was bleeding to form where Carlos hit me. "Beth get in the car." I turned to Kendall and nodded.

"Oh here we go! Precious little Beth has her man to take care of her and look after her. Don't worry Beth when you need him most he'll push you away." I tried walking but fell to my knees. I heard Carlos laugh and Kendall walked over to me.

"Kendall…I can't see straight." He only stood in front of me with his back to me and i looked up. Carlos was staring at something on the ground. I looked around Kendall's legs and saw the gun he gave me on the floor. It must have fallen out. Before Carlos could move or I could say anything there were more footsteps and Logan, and James ran out, followed by Mark and a few other guys. Logan slowed down quick and James ran to me. I let him pick me up and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Kendall put the gun down. That's Carlos alright…it's our best friend." Kendall glanced at Logan and shook his head.

"He is nothing to me." Kendall steadied his hand and raised it higher pointing it at Carlos's head.

"Kendall no!" James's voice boomed in my ear and he walked closer to Kendall still holding onto me. "Let's just go…they called the cops we need to get out of here." Kendall stood strong though and didn't move, still pointed the gun at Carlos. I heard the sirens and they got closer and closer with every passing second.

"Kendall come on…" Logan was begging Kendall but Kendall just stood there and didn't even move.

"Babe please…we need to go." He turned to look at me but still said nothing and didn't move. We all looked however when the flashing red and blue lights appeared and the cars stopped. I held on tight to James and he held me even tighter. The doors opened and the cops got out guns pointed at Carlos.

"Put your weapon on the ground! Hands in the air!" Only then did Kendall move and tossed the gun down. He raised his hands and continued to stare at Carlos who looked horrified.

"Everyone else put your hands in the air! Now!" I saw Logan and Carlos do it and then Mark and some of his guys. One of the cops walked to us cautiously and looked at James.

"Put the girl down and put your hands in the air."

"She's hurt." The cop raised his gun and stopped walking. I turned ro James and nodded. He sighed and set em down I had to hold onto the hood of the car and the cop walked to James turning him around and putting his hands behind his back. I saw a few other cops go up to Kendal and Carlos and Kendall just let himself get cuffed. I saw another officer walk to me.

"Miss can you turn around and put your hands on the hood please?"

"She didn't do anything!" I saw Kendall started to struggle an di slowly turned. I put my hand son the hood and the cop came up behind me and gently grabbed my arms. I heard the cuffs and I bent over laying my head on the hood. I was so freaking dizzy I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

"Hey let her go. She didn't do anything." Now it was James trying to get them to stop but I was still cuffed. I was then gently raised and I was slowly walked to one of the cop cars.

"Beth don't say anything." I only nodded and turned my head seeing Kendall being pushed into another car. The door slammed shut and he moved over in the seat to get closer to me. I managed a smile and he put his head against the glass and smiled back. I was then pushed in the back of the squad car.


	18. Chapter 18: In

My side was literally bleeding out and I was pretty sure my whole body was on fire. James was sitting right next to me head down, whole body tense. Across form us was Logan and Mark who were sitting back, both of them with their eyes closed. As much as I hated that they were in here, I was glad I wasn't alone. But there was one person I wanted…no needed to be out of the same room as me. Carlos.

He was sitting against the wall on the left side of me. James was easily blocking us from each other, but that wouldn't stop me when push came to shove. I glanced over at him, saw his hands holding his head, and could hear him silently crying.

"Kendall?" I turned and saw Logan staring at me. "How long have we been sitting in here?" I glanced at my watch and sighed.

"Going on 6 hours." He groaned and sank in his seat. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the other side of the cell and started pacing back and forth. When I turned, James and Carlos were staring at me and I glared at Carlos. "What Carlos?" He looked away quick and coughed a bit. "Oh what's wrong Carlos? Completely off your high?" James sighed and shook his head. I continued to pace. A few more minutes passed and I sighed before sitting back down.

"Kendall…I'm sorry." Carlos sounded pathetic and I hated him. Just pure hate.

"Just shut up Carlos. I don't want to hurt you." I watched him sit up fast.

"Kendall! I'm sorry." I looked down and shook my head. "I'm an asshole alright. And you should have killed me when you had the chance." I stood up fast and glared at him, Logan getting up quick standing between us.

"What's wrong Carlos? You didn't like having a gun put in your face?" Carlos frowned a little and I laughed. "Oh I get it, your excuse is because you were on high right?" He opened his mouth to talk and I shook my head putting my hands up. "I could never hurt you like that Carlos." He closed his mouth and I sighed out hard. "It doesn't matter anyway Carlos. We're going to spend the rest of our lives in prison anyway…" I sat back down and put my head back sighing.

"I'm sorry I put you at gun point." I laughed and felt Carlos sit on the other side of me. "And I'm sorry about hitting Elizabeth." I turned to him and frowned.

"Let's not talk about that alright." He nodded and laughed. Logan sat back down shaking his head and all of us sighed. I saw Mark yawn and lay his head back but he didn't even get a chance to fall asleep. There were keys clinked together and I turned to the cell door. A cop was unlocking the door and we all stood up.

"Let's go guys. You've been bailed out." We all looked around and the cop sighed. "Come on I don't have all day assholes." James put a hand on my shoulder and we all walked out staring at the cop. "Down the hall fourth door on the left, you'll get all of your stuff back." We all walked and one by one we got our belongings back, minus our guns and knives. When we walked out, we were escorted out by two cops outside. They walked back into station and we all looked around. And then I saw her. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the parking lot, holding onto Hannah with Abbey and Katie next to her. They were talking to a man. A man I never thought we'd see again. Their father.

I turned to see James very tense and he quickly pushed past us all and walked towards them. When Logan saw Abbey he ran after him. I sighed and looked at Mark and Carlos, who both looked very awkward.

"Come on guys." I tugged on Carlos's shirt and we walked over to them. I could already heard and tell James was pissed off.

"You're only here because now you can hold it over our heads to pay us back." I got right behind Elizabeth touching her hips and she turned quick. She smiled and Hannah squealed in her arms. I took her from her and with Hannah in my arms, Beth sighed and turned back to her brother and father.

"James I got a call from Abbey. She said you guys needed help. I'm not expecting anyone of you to pay me back. James…you guys are my children…I mean your sister had a child. I didn't even know I had a grandchild. Your mother is crushed."

"And I feel very bad for both of you." James turned to Abbey who was clinging onto Logan. "Why did you call him?"

"James he just bailed us out of jail." James glared at Logan so I stepped up and intervened.

"Look Mr. Diamond…" I stepped forward and he looked at me sad. "I bet you're a really nice guy and I really appreciate you bailing us out." He smiled and I sighed looking at Hannah. "You have three great kids who are smart and have great lives and if you were willing to let two of them go once…you can do it again." Beth turned into me and wrapped around me and Hannah. James crossed his arms over his chest and their dad sighed.

"Okay. If that's what you three want…just please…if you ever need anything again please call me again." I nodded for all of them and he sighed. "And just know…you guys aren't going to be charged for anything. I know Senator Dwight. He's making sure his son isn't pressing charges and everything that happened…didn't even happen." I nodded again and he shook his head slowly turning and walking away. I glanced around and noticed Beth and Carlos looking anywhere but at each other. Before either of them could talk James turned to Beth.

"We could have taken care of it ourselves. Why is he even in town?" Abbey sighed and Logan pulled her into him.

"James, whether we like it or not dad bailed us out. We don't have to see him anymore, so drop it. Abbey did the right thing." James stared down Beth and I sighed turning to my own sister. He sighed irritated and pushed up my shirt on the side.

"Knife?" I nodded and he grabbed my am pulling me. I saw her car and walked willingly. Beth, clung onto me and I carefully handed her Hannah. "Beth are you hurt bad?"

"Just a headache actually. I could use a nap too." Katie laughed and opened her trunk. She opened one of her bags and pulled out a cloth and wiped up my side. "Kendall?" I turned to Beth and she looked back at the group who were talking still. Carlos was looking over at us and I could tell he was sad about Beth. "Was this the last time?" I turned back to her and sighed.

"I don't know babe…" Katie pushed into me and I groaned.

"Big brother…your such an idiot sometimes…"

"No…no that's…look." Beth got closer to me and started rocking Hannah. "I don't want it to be the last time." Both Katie and I looked at her like she was insane and she smiled. "Face it. Danger finds one of us. One of us will always be getting in trouble, and we will always have to fight someone for some reason. Why not…make it official?" I turned to Katie eyebrows raised.

"She's just as crazy as you are." Beth laughed and so did Hannah. "You two idiots realize you have a baby girl to take care of right?"

"Yes…but you and Abbey did a perfectly good job of watching her." Katie rolled her eyes and carefully put a big band aid on my side.

"Elizabeth…you're a mother."

"And now I'm a criminal. I just spent a good 5 hours sitting in a jail cell." I felt my shirt get put back down and Katie grabbed her bag, closed her trunk and walked ot the group to tend to their wounds. "Remember…I'm a masochist. Tonight was a freaking rush babe. Now I see why you've been doing it for so long."

"Yes but I had no choice.. This life was thrown at me. You…you have a choice and I'm making it for you. No way in hell." She laughed and leaned against Katie's car.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" I leaned up against her car next to her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I think if you taught me how to shoot a gun…fight, defend myself…maybe I could be useful to you guys." I looked down at her, and then at Hannah. "No matter what you say, I'll just go to Logan and Carlos, who would teach me. So it's either you or them. And I would prefer it be you…" Hannah reached up and I gave her my finger to hold onto.

"Your serious?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"As long as we're have each other, were together…I don't see why not." I smiled and looked back over at Katie who was cleaning up a cut on Logan's arm. Logan looked over just at the right time and I smiled.

"Alright…you're in."

**SO I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS KIND OF RUSHED, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT I NEEDED TO END THIS STORY. I THINK THIS WAS A GODO PLACE TO DO SO. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY AND I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL CONTIUE WITH THIS SERIES…SO…YEAH. **


End file.
